The Guardians of Air, Earth, and Space
by theflammablefiredragon
Summary: After destroying the Black Garden and awakening the Traveler, Fireteam Excalibur is tasked with traveling to another solar system to make contact with a race that was blessed to harness the Light by the Traveler milennia ago. They will face dangers, make new friends, and face their destinies. Such is the Way of the Guardian. Rated T for the Hive and language.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. MLP is property of Hasbro and Destiny is property of Bungie and Activision**

Prologue

The Light works in mysterious ways. There is no greater example of this than Humanity and its relationship with the Light's pure physical form, the Traveler. It was first discovered on Mars when Humanity first stepped foot on the red planet. After unknown events, the Traveler began to help the Humans step into the path of the Light, thus the Golden Age was born, a century of incredible scientific, medical, and technological breakthroughs. That included but not limited to the tripling of the human life span, the colonization of nearly every terrestrial body in Humanity's home solar system, Sol, the construction of the Exos, and the formation of the Vanguard, a fighting force composed of beings that could harness the Light, Guardians, with their sole purpose being to protect the Light. It truly was the most prosperous time in recorded history.

But, all good things end eventually.

One century after the Traveler was discovered, the Darkness, the Light's mortal (well, immortal, in this case) enemy, tracked down the Traveler and discovered the Human race. After realizing that the Humans were aligned with the Light, the Darkness used the Cabal, the Fallen, the Hive and the Vex – species that were aligned with it – and attacked all of Humanity, decimating them and causing the Great Collapse. The Cabal gained a stronghold on Mars that they hold to this day, the Fallen claimed Earth to themselves, the Hive turned the inside of the moon into catacombs holding the most vile creatures ever imagined and worse, and the Vex turned Mercury into a giant machine. To make matters worse, the Traveler sacrificed itself above Earth to save Humanity, and stood dormant over it for over 700 years.

In that moment, the Great Collapse was over, and it put Humanity in an unbearable position. It was pushed all the way from Pluto to Earth in under a day, it only had one true settlement left, which was ironically under the Traveler's body, and had a splinter group of mutated humans known as the Awoken living in a graveyard of jumpships in the Asteroid Belt, known as the Reef. The Guardians, which only had one tower left, known as The Tower, had to reclaim everything Humanity lost on that day from countless foes.

But, like all things, it came to an end.

A group of the three youngest Guardians in the Vanguard, known as Fireteam Excalibur, had found and destroyed the Black Garden on Mars. What had made this achievement so significant was the fact that it was the biggest concentration of Dark Energy in the Orion Arm. Even better, the Cabal and the Fallen –the only species that weren't born out of the Darkness –lost their connection to it. Most of the Cabal military forces stationed in Sol withdrew to their territories, some Fallen Houses made prosperous alliances with Humanity, and the Traveler awakened for the first time in over seven centuries.

But now a new factor as come into play. Something that will tip the balance of the Light and the Darkness in the Orion arm, and it is rested on the youngest and most accomplished Fireteam in history.

Such is the way of the Guardian.

 _The_ _Last_ _City_

 _First_

 _Three years after the Black Garden's Destruction_

The Tower Plaza. One of the busiest places in Humanity's procession. Guardians, Fallen warriors, and the occasional Cabal mercenary going from place to place to complete missions or start new ones.

It was also a good place to relax, as shown by a young Hunter, clad in black Fear Eater armor, sitting on the ground with his back against the left wall. He was listening to very old but catchy music, which dated back over 800 years.

" _But the Ranger's aim was deadbeat_

 _With the big iron on his hip_

 _(Big iron on his hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip)"_

The Hunter patted Hawkmoon, his unique Hand Cannon, every time 'Big Iron' was said, brushing back his Cloud Walkers' Tribute Cloak to do so. He was enjoying himself and relaxing; until his Ghost, his mechanical assistant and companion, started to bump into his head.

"Scott," it said, "We've been summoned by the Speaker to meet with him in the Hall of Guardians with the rest of Excalibur. Best not keep them waiting."

"Yeah yeah, I'm going." Scott said in a New York accent, brushing off the fabric of his armor, turning off the music flowing in his helmet, and setting off towards the hall.

Scott walked past the bounty board, nodding towards the Frame that was handling it. The robot attempted to get Scott's attention, but was asked for a bounty by a nearby Titan. Its programming forced the Frame to divert all attention to him. Scott payed to no mind and walked down the stairs into the Tower, waved to the Crucible merchants he passed, and stepped into The Hall of Guardians.

Once he was inside the room, the doors closed behind him. Scott immediately noticed that only himself, the Vanguard Mentors, the Speaker, and the rest of his fireteam, a Warlock and a Titan, were in the room. He pulled down his hood and took off his helmet, revealing a male Human in his early twenties with black hair and hazel eyes. He bowed to his superiors.

"Speaker, Mentor," He said to the Voice of the Traveler and Cayde- 6, the Hunter Mentor, respectively. He heard snickering to the left of the planning table where everyone was at and made his way to the rest of his team, a black Human male and a pale blue Awoken male Warlock.

"Late again, Scott," the Awoken said.

"You should be glad you aren't a Titan," the other Human said, "You'd be at 20 push-ups right now if you were."

"Assholes," he muttered to his teammates, causing Cayde to smirk. He was a spitting image (minus the organic part) of him when his fireteam was still on active duty. He glanced at the other Vanguard Mentors, and saw that they were having the same thoughts as he was.

Ah, memories.

"This is no time for humor, Fireteam Excalibur," the Voice of the Traveler said in an irritated voice , shutting the boys up, "I have summoned you three here for a task of upmost importance, but if you wish to opt out, do it now."

All three of them took a step forward, showing that they wanted to handle the mission.

"Excellent," the Speaker said, "Now that I have your undivided attention, allow me to elaborate what your new assignment is and why it's so important."

He walked over to the front of the window at the back of the room, and observed the scenery on the other side of the glass.

"The Traveler has given me an eye opening revelation," the Speaker proclaimed with his hands behind his back. He turned to face the Guardians. "Four centuries before The Traveler came to Mars, It resided on a habitable planet 5 light years away… which had a sentient race that could harness the Light."

Everyone was speechless. Why didn't this race follow the Traveler when It made Its pilgrimage to Mars?

"According to the Traveler, these beings were equines that identified themselves as 'ponies', and are made up of three mane ( **ah, horse puns** ) sub species." The light dimmed in the room and his Ghost dematerialized and made a holographic projection with its eye.

"Earth ponies," the Speaker said, pointing to the hologram of a regular looking horse, but with significantly smaller legs. "Pegasi," referring to the same pony but with wings. "and Unicorns." He was gesturing to a third hologram with yet again the same pony but with a horn on its forehead.

"There is also a fourth sub species," the Speaker continued, "The Alicorns." The holograms faded and were replaced with two larger holograms. They depicted two Alicorn mares, one larger than the other, that had both horns and wings. They were wearing what appeared to be royal clothing that was complete with tiaras, and they were both at least two times larger than the ponies originally displayed.

"These ponies are Princess Celestia," he said, pointing towards the larger mare, "and Princess Luna," he pointed to the smaller of the two. "Your job is to establish an alliance with their country, Equestria, and destroy any Darkness that has resided there. Any questions?" He asked as the lights returned to normal, revealing every Fireteam Excalibur member with their hands raised.

"Hunter Scott," the Speaker said, motioning for the Hunter to speak.

"Sir, are there going to be any language barriers?" Scott asked.

"By some miracle, we speak the same language, but the lingo is different, but we don't know how." the Speaker replied. "Titan Lanius."

"Speaker," Lanius began, "Are there any other creatures worthy of note on…-"

"Equis," the Voice of the Traveler finished, "and yes, there are a few more." He made a hand motion, and the lights dimmed again along with his Ghost making creatures of several different animals. "As you can see, most of them could have jumped out of history books relating to ancient Mythology," he said, referring to the creatures that resembled Griffons, Minotaurs, and Chimeras. "Warlock Nike."

"Sir," Nike asked in an offworldly voice that all Awoken possess, "What are those pictures on their flanks?" He pointed to the sun emblazoned on the larger alicorn mare's buttcheeks.

Those are their 'Cutie Marks'," the Speaker answered, "they represent a pony's natural talent once they find them." He had to speak through laughs as Scott and Cayde laughed until they cried (in Scott's case).

"Speaker," Scott said through laughter, "why the hell do they have such girly names?"

"It is a traditional name, other than that I am unsure," He answered with a deadpan expression. Not that anyone could see it under his mask.

"If there are no further questions…," he continued. Nobody said a word. "…Then you are dismissed. The journey there should take no more than 2 hours and your Ghosts have the coordinates. May the Light guide your way to victory."

As Fireteam Excalibur were about to make their way the hangars, they were stopped by Commander Zavala.

"Wait!" He called out to the retreating Guardians. They immediately stopped and turned to him.

"There is one more thing you Guardians need." He looked toward the Speaker and he nodded.

"Kneel, Guardians," he called out. The Fireteam of young Guardians took places in front of the Traveler and got down on one knee with their faces facing the floor.

"You are among the most accomplished Guardians in history, and for that you have been granted powers and titles by the Traveler itself, that have been saved your Guardians worthy enough to bear them." His arms were outstretched and his hands and the holes in his mask emitted a white aura, slowly lifting the clueless Guardians into the air.

"Hunter Scott, I hereby grant thee the power to manipulate flames and flight and the ability to wear the title of _**Guardian of the Air!**_ " Scott was immediately surrounded by a tornado of flames.

"Titan Lanius, I hereby grant thee the power to emit lightning bolts of Arc energy and flight and the ability to wear the title of _**Guardian of the Earth!**_ " Lanius was swallowed up in a column of electricity.

"Warlock Nike, I hereby grant thee the power of creating minor black holes and flight and the ability to wear the title of _**Guardian of the Final Frontier!**_ " Nike was wrapped up in a cocoon of Void.

"You mark the first of a new class of Guardian, and I couldn't be prouder," he said as the shaken Guardians were released from their prisons of Light. "You three have also earned the right to wield these." The Speaker then created a portal of pure Light, and three weapons dropped down from it.

One was a Hand Cannon that looked exactly like the Solar Gun that Hunters conjure when they use their Gunslinger Super Ability. Another was a blue Shotgun that had tubes built into the barrel that had Arc Energy coursing through them. The last one was a purple Rocket Launcher that pulsed with Void through every opening in the stock.

"Use them well," the Speaker instructed them. After exchanging a look with each of the other Vanguard Mentors, he said, "Now you are dismissed."

As the three Guardians that composed Fireteam Excalibur exited the Hall of Guardians and headed towards their jumpships, they couldn't help not containing their excitement.

"I can't wait to test this puppy out," Lanius said as he cradled his new shotgun, which he dubbed 'Mjolnir'.

"I can't to test this flying stuff," Scott proclaimed as he hovered a few inches off the ground while inspecting his new 'Big Iron', which he named 'Sol Extinguisher'. He then realized he had two Hand Cannons in his procession. He pulled Hawkmoon out of his holster and held it out towards Lanius. He's seen the looks he threw toward the Exotic gun. "Take it," Scott said. "I got a replacement."

Lanius was speechless. Scott was a greedy bastard when it came to weapons and apparel. He demonstrated his when he tackled **CROATA** himself to the ground and proceeded to beat the snot out of him when he destroyed his first scout rifle. Now he was offering him one of the most powerful side arms in history? This was WAY too good to pass up.

"Thanks," was all Lanius said as he slid the work of art the holster on his left hip, which was covered by his Titan Mark, The Mandate. Nike watched all of this with his new Rocket Launcher, which he had started calling 'Void Giver', on his right shoulder. He also had his left hand on his own Exotic Hand Cannon, Thorn.

As the trio boarded their jumpships, broke Earth's atmosphere, and jumped to the coordinates they were given, they couldn't help but wonder about their new mission. What form of Darkness will be waiting for them on Equis? Will they be able to convince Equestria's government to join the growing Alliance of Light? Will they finally get girls of their own? With all these questions floating in their heads, they all did what any twenty something person would do for the two hour trip.

Sleep on it.

 _Canterlot Castle, Equestria, Equis_

It had been an uneventful day in Equestria so far. Princess Celestia and her sister, Princess Luna, were sitting down to a normal lunch of salad, hay, vegetables, fruit, and… cake. Princess Celestia had actually received a letter from her student, Twilight Sparkle- who was currently residing in Ponyville, about a lesson on friendship. Needless to say she and her sister were in a very happy mood.

"Princesses!"

That could easily be deflated by a panicking guard.

But after seeing by guard's helmet missing, and chest plate scorched, they knew this was a serious problem.

"What has happened, Flash Sentry?" Luna asked in a serious tone.

"We're attacked in Ponyville and Canterlot, Your Highnesses!" He said frantically.

"By whom, Flash?" Celestia asked in an angry voice.

"The Changelings!" He said before he lost consciousness. "They're back!"

 **And that's a wrap on the prologue of my very first story. Be sure to review and tell me what you thought I did good or bad, and what needs improvement.**

 **Have a good Night/Day, and may eternal flames illuminate your path to destiny.**


	2. Chapter 1: First Encounter

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OCs. MLP is property of Hasbro and Destiny is owned by Bungie and Activision**

 **Enjoy**

 _Space_

 _Equis system_

 _Two hours before Changeling attack_

/

The trip to Equis had been… very uneventful. Of course, everybody was asleep during the trip, but the jumpships always made random jolts and jerks. However, this journey was… pleasant, to say the least.

No one was complaining though, because they needed their energy for whatever was to happen on their mission.

"Scott," the Hunter's Ghost whispered, "We've arrived in-system, and Cayde is contacting you."

"Uhhhhhh," Scott groaned as he got up from his military cot, "buzz off, Sage." He made a lazy swipe nowhere near to Sage, his Ghost, but it went flying in another direction and collided with the MIDAS Multi-Tool, Scott's Exotic Scout Rifle. Sage was too stunned to make a retort as the sleep-sick Hunter shuffled to his Phaeton class jumpship's holotank, which was flashing red.

"Scott," Sage whispered," do you know what you just did?"

"Yeah, I told you to fuck off," he replied, too drowsy and pissed to even grasp what he did.

Scott made his way to the beeping holotank, and pressed a button at the base of it. The sound and light stopped, and was replaced by a blue Cayde-6.

"Cayde," Scott said, cutting the Exo off from whatever he was going to say, "Before you ask, no, I didn't touch your oil can today. It's still in Ikora Rey's room where I left it yesterday."

Cayde sighed stressfully before saying "No, I didn't call for that, I'm just sending you the geographical maps on Equis so you know where you're going." He took a gander at Sage, who was still staring at Scott and being uncharacteristically quiet, and asked, "Sage, why are you just staring at him?"

"He pushed me away when I woke him," The Ghost said, out of his shocked trance.

"So? He goes that every time you mess with his sleep."

"No, this time was different," it said, focusing its only eye towards the hologram of the Hunter Mentor, and twisting his back half a bit. "He pushed me away using _a new form of Light!_ "

"So?" Scott asked, levitating a bottle of water towards his outstretched hand and taking a swig. Then he realized the gravity of what he did not once, but _twice_ without thinking and spit out his drink, showering Sage. Thank the Traveler he was lifeproof.

"Holy shit," Cayde uttered, amazed at what the new Guardian of the Air just did.

"Holy shit," Scott echoed, "I'm a fucking Jedi!" He then thought of the Multi-Tool flying into his arms, and it did. "Holy shit! This is fucking awesome!" he yelled.

"Stay safe, Brooklyn," Cayde mocked, knowing there was zero chance of talking to him at this state.

"I'm from the Bronx, tin man," the New Yorker replied as the connection was cut. He saw a green and blue jewel out of the viewport of his jumpship from his place in the hold, and forced himself into serious mode. "Sage, take sure everyone else is up and ready, and put all the other ships in orbit," he commanded as he gestured to the other two jumpships in formation with his own, a Kestrel EXO and a Regulus class. He went into his private room to change into his gear while Sage followed his orders. Started by strapping on his chest plate, then his gauntlets, next was his pants, and then his boots; all of them together was the Dustwalker armor set with a pure black armor shader. And last, but certainly not least, was his Dustwalker Cloak.

Never forget the cloak.

/

' _Everfree Forest', Equis_

 _Five minutes before Changeling attack_

 _/_

"Alright guys," Lanius said his Fireteam's Ghosts, Caesar, Apollo, and Sage, "Make sure to keep the jumpships' cloaks on and stay in low orbit; we may need the cavalry at some point for better or worse."

"Got it," Caesar said while the other two Ghosts were transmatting into their Guardians' jumpships, "Stay safe, Guardian." Then it too dissipated and gained control of Lanius' Kestrel and blasted off.

The Titan took one last look at the group of dots in the sky before putting on his helmet and walking back to the rest of his team. One thing that was on the Titan's mind is how different this world felt. He was significantly happier for no reason, and he was resisting the urge to break out in song. When Lanius finally found Nike and Scott, they were discussing something along the lines of 'can you have sex with the girls here?' Well, one of them was, who was of unmutated flesh and blood. If a Human from before the Collapse were here, they would have been disgusted with themselves if they even thought of it. Equines used to be on Earth too! Sadly, they were wiped off the face of the Earth ten years after the Collapse, so the young Guardians had never even heard of Equines before they had been called to that meeting.

Lanius cleared his throat to let his teammates know he was back, and Scott went from 'douchebag New Yorker' to 'Navy SEAL' in mere moments.

"Alright, here's the plan," the Hunter announced, "we will head out to the town two miles from here, Ponyville, and make contact with the townspeople there. They will summon their Princess here, we'll make history again and be back to kicking Darkness ass in no time." Scott checked his mission clock. "We'll head out within two hours, a-"

He never got to finish his sentence. In the general direction in which Ponyville was, two piercing green bolts filled the sky, followed by screams of innocent people and maniacal laughter.

"Or we can go now!" Scott exclaimed stressfully. He slipped on his helmet and studied his fellow teammates' gear.

Nike had the Manifold Seeker armor on with a dark blue and white armor shader that was coupled with the Born of Sight bond. He had Thorn on his left hip and his Exotic Pulse Rifle, Red Death, on his back. The Void Giver was not on his person, but Scott knew it was in his Transmat Inventory. The Warlock was ready for action.

The Hunter then shifted his attention to Lanius. The Titan was outfitted in Vanir armor with a green and gold armor shader, along with The Mandate Titan Mark. He had his newly acquired Exotic Hand Cannon, Hawkmoon, strapped to his right thigh, his Exotic Auto Rifle, Monte Carlo, on the right of his back being diagonal, and Mjolnir on the left side the same way. He also had a LMG, Thunderlord, in his Transmat Inventory, ready to be pulled out ( **giggity** ) at a moment's notice.

Scott then took a quick glance at himself. He had on his Dustwalker armor and cloak with a black armor shader. He had Sol Extinguisher on his right hip, the Multi-Tool strapped to his back, and his Exotic Sniper Rifle, Patience and Time, in his Transmat Inventory. All in all, they were ready for action.

"Let's get to that mountain," Scott ordered, pointing towards a mountain in the distance, "and try to fly. Imagine yourself flying through the air." They all did just that, and were immediately surrounded by each of their controlled Energies (Scott = Solar, Lanius = Arc, Nike = Void). They looked like multi-colored shoot stars. Not two seconds after that, they found themselves zipping through the air, with Scott flying faster than his teammates and easily breaking the sound barrier. He reached the top of the mountain four seconds faster than everyone else, and by the time the others reached the peak he already had out Patience and Time and was observing the town. The Titan and Warlock saw the opening of a gigantic cave by them, which they assumed once held a horrifying beast.

"What do you see?" Lanius asked, his faceplate already fully magnified and pointed towards the quaint little village, but he still couldn't see much of anything from this distance.

"There are these weird looking ponies with holes in them," Scott explained, "They're attacking the town and capturing the normal looking ponies in some sort of cocoon. There's this group of ponies by the train station, and they have these pieces of jewelry on… and they just teleported away. They just left this little purple guy to fend against six of those 'holy' ones…" he started to trail off.

 _*crack*_

The head of one of the 'holy' ponies exploded in a burst of green blood, courtesy of Scott's rifle. He got up and then started to accumulate Solar Energy around himself, preparing for a launch.

"Let's get down there and do what we do best," Nike said, with some Void Energy pooling by his feet.

"Like fuckin' badasses," Lanius finished for him, doing the same with Arc Energy.

The three brothers in arms then shot upward like rockets, and zoomed toward the danger filled town, getting ready for another baddy beat down.

Once they were one hundred feet above Ponyville, Scott shouted "Drop!" and they stopped flying, each dropping towards the town like boulders. They landed in front of a large group of holy ponies, cracking the ground underneath each of them and intimidating the enemies in front of them. Scott and Nike pulled the receivers of their primary weapons back, and Lanius pumped Mjolnir's pump once, lock and loading.

"We have come here to chew bubblegum, and kick ass," the Hunter said, "and we're all out of bubblegum!"

Scott fired the Multi-Tool twice, killing the hostile in front of him, and the real fighting started.

The group started walking slowly towards the center of town, mowing down anything in their way and dodging or tanking through dozens of green energy bolts. This was their winning strategy since they've met the Hive; Wading. Once they reached the square, they formed a triangle and continued to blast the bugs to pieces. At one point they heard someone exclaim, "They're destroying the Changelings!" They now knew the name of their enemy.

At one point a changeling got close enough to attempt to stab Scott with his horn, but ducked and sidestepped to the right as Lanius sidestepped to the left while he brought his elbow over his head and into the changeling's face, fracturing it skull and killing it instantly.

"Nike!" Scott yelled over the roar of battle, "Form a black hole right above us! Lanius! Get a Ward of Dawn up! Can't help these ponies if we're nothing but atoms!"

The Titan was already forming the Void-constructed shield as Scott gave out the order, covering the Fireteam in a purple shield that extended into the ground just in case. Meanwhile, Nike had clenched his fist as Void flowed through it, constructing an artificial black hole above the Ward of Dawn. Fortunately, the Void dome protected the Guardians from the thing in which nothing, even light, could escape. Everything else outside the shield, however, was at a risk of being sucked into the black hole and having their atoms violently and horrifically torn apart, exactly what the Changelings were going through at this very moment.

That included the innocent townsponies trying to flee from the danger. Luckily, Lanius had the hindsight to realize this and formed protective barriers of Void in front of every non-changeling within the town's limits, saving the civilians from becoming nothing.

As the black hole dissipated, the young Guardians took a good look at the ponies around them. Some were flustered, some were scared, but all were happy that the Changelings were gone, thanks to these armored bipeds that fell from the sky.

As Fireteam Excalibur eased themselves into thinking they had done the job, green mushroom clouds erupted from a city in the distance that they hadn't noticed before. Lanius tapped a button on the left side of his helmet, signaling the jumpships' Ghost pilots that they needed a fast pickup. As he was doing that, an Earth pony mare with a yellow coat, grey mane, glasses and a Cutie Mark with a scroll wrapped in blue cloth trotted toward him. Unbeknownst to them, she was the Mayor of the town they had just saved, Mayor Mare.

"Thank you for saving our town!" she said enthusiastically, "How did you do all that?"

"Came with the job benefits," Scott replied, replacing MIDAS' empty ammo magazine with a fresh one.

"Who exactly are you?" Mayor Mare asked, concerned that they were making sure that the Changelings didn't have all the fun.

"We're Guardians," Lanius answered, "We do this stuff for a living."

"So I assume you are going to save Canterlot," she commented, pointing her hoof towards the war torn capital of Equestria.

"It's on our to do list," Nike remarked, hearing the roar of their jumpships. He started to transmat into his own, while Lanius did the same. A second later, and they were both gone.

"Would you like any help?" the Mayor asked kindly, "I'm sure somepony wi-"

"Look doll," Scott interrupted, making the Mayor lightly blush at the new name, "I'd love to stay and chat, but…" he mock saluted her, "gotta run."

He then jumped up in front of his Phaeton's flight path, which was fifteen feet from the ground. He transmatted into the jumpship before it turned him into roadkill, and zoomed toward the city hanging on a mountain. Mayor Mare watched as the jet-like spacecraft rejoined its wingmates, and become no more than a speck in the sky. She was joined by a certain purple dragon who was still awestruck at the new level of awesomeness that he just witnessed.

"You think they'll be able to help Twilight out?" he asked, now concerned of both his caretaker and new heroes' wellbeing.

I'm sure they will, Spike," she said, calming him to a certain extent, "I'm just hoping there won't be a misunderstanding. Those 'Guardians' were very intimidating."

At that moment, Mayor Mare unknowingly jinxed the battle ready Fireteam.

And there would be Hell to pay.

/

 **Dammit, Mayor, you had ONE job!**

 **Be sure to review, follow, fav, or whatever you damn well please. Also, be sure to check out the poll I set up. If no one does it (which is what will most likely happen), I have a backup plan.**

 **I forgot to mention that if anyone knows who I based Scott off of, they automatically get all the cookies in the world. Except the raisin ones.**

 **Big Iron, the song briefly played in the last chapter, was written and performed by Marty Robbins.**

 **Have a good Night/Day, and may eternal flames illuminate your path to destiny.**


	3. Chapter 2:The Changeling Extermination

**morris2222: The wait is over, good sir.**

 **That one warlock: you're not too bad yourself**

 **I deleted the rough draft title that was on the prologue, if you haven't noticed already. And a have nearly a quarter of a hundred views as of 7:40 on July 24, 2015, so thank you all so very much. That's honestly nearly a quarter of a hundred more than I expected. Why the hell am I still rambling? *shrug* Start reading.**

 **Disclaimer: MLP is owned by Hasbro and Destiny is owned by Bungie (dev) and Activision (pub). I only own the plot and my OCs.**

 **Enjoy.**

 _/_

 _Equis_

 _Ponyville, Equestria_

 _Five minutes before Changeling attack_

 _/_

"Twilight!" Spike called as he struggled to walk into the library with a tower of books in his claws, "Your book shipment's here!" 

"Just put it by the shelves!" a certain purple mare called from upstairs, "I'll have Owlicious organize them tonight!"

"Oh, that's good," Spike muttered gratefully as he dropped the stack of books at their destination, "One less thing."

He then collapsed right next to the Leaning Tower of Literacy, and fell into a deep sleep as soon as he hit the ground. Twilight Sparkle, Spike's caretaker and friend, talked into the main room a minute later, and found the purple dragon in blissful comatose next to a spire of books at least three times taller than herself.

"Geez," she murmured, "Did I really order **all** those books?" She than saw and fully registered in her brain that Spike carried all these just for her. "You deserve the rest of the day off," she said softly to the unconsciousness dragon.

"Oh, yeah, that sounds good," the drake said in his sleep, his mouth twitching upwards into a smile.

Twilight just smiled sweetly, picked him up in a levitation spell, and carried him upstairs into his basket, where he instinctively wrapped himself up in his blanket. As she was carrying the knock out reptile onto the second floor of the tree building, she just missed a glaring green bolt of energy appear in the sky and connect the ground in the center of Ponyville. It teleported Changelings into the little town.

Shit.

As the unicorn librarian trotted down the stairs, she started to mumble to herself, "That dragon is out. He could probably sleep through a-"

"CHANGELING ATTACK!" a certain rainbow maned Pegasus screamed into the open door of the library, then launched herself into the sky.

"Yes, exactly Rainbow Dash. Ho- WAIT WHAT!" she shouted as she realized she wasn't completing her sentence. She was warning her of a genuine bug assault! Twilight looked out her open door to prove whether or out Rainbow was pranking her- she's been doing that a lot lately- and she was horribly surprised to find out that Dash was right (cue Frozen music) for the first time in forever.

"Twi, what's going on?" A sleepy Spike asked, coming up beside Twilight Sparkle. What he saw instantly woke him up and he rushed back inside. Presumably under his blanket.

"Hold down the fort, Spike! I need to gather up the girls!" Twilight yelled. After that, she was off. She ran through a crowd of evacuating ponies, who were hopefully heading towards the old castle in the Everfree Forest. She decided that it was best that she get Rarity first. That pony would be the most in danger in this situation.

Twilight galloped to the front of the Carousel Boutique, where Rarity was running from a group of three Changelings who wanted a… different form of love. Twilight saw her friend's dilemma, and rushed to help. She vaporized one Changeling with a powerful magic blast, and captured the other two in a levitation spell and threw them into the sky, which caused a small flash to form where they disappeared from sight.

"Thank you from saving me from those ruffians, Twilight," Rarity praised, shaking rubble from her stylish mane, "War is not good for my coat."

"Where's Sweetie Bell?" Celestia's student demanded, fearing for the unicorn filly's safety.

"They left with everypony to the castle," she answered.

"Go get Pinkie and Applejack and bring them to the train station," Twily ordered, "I'll get Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy."

Rarity gave a short nod, knowing fully that they were the only hope Ponyville had, and started towards Sugurcube Corner, while Twilight made a break for Fluttershy's cottage.

They regrouped at the train station not two minutes after that. Applejack and her little sister, Apple Bloom, were getting ice cream from the local sweet shop when the attack started, so Rarity didn't have to hoof it all the way to Sweet Apple Acres. Twilight had run into RD and Flutters at the outskirts of town, so they quickly made to the train station. Once the Element Bearers, with their Elements on, were gathered, Twilight began to address the troops.

"Alright, everypony," she started, "We need to get to Canterlot, meet with Princess Celestia, activate the Elements, and stop the Changelings once and for all!"

"Yeah!" Dash exclaimed, "Let's kick some Changeling butt!"

"They destroyed my ice cream maker!" Pinkie Pie cried, "They'll pay!"

I saw some of mah trees bein' uprooted an' tossed around!" Applejack yelled "They'll lose their horns for that!"

"I don't really like yelling," Fluttershy murmured, hiding her face in her mane.

"Alright girls," Twilight said, stopping their rants before they got any worse, "grab onto me and I'll get us to Canterlot in no time!"

As they all put their hooves on Twily's shoulders, Spike faced them, panting as if he just finished a marathon. "What about me?" he cried out.

"Get to the shelter with everypony else," Twilight stated, "You'll be safe there,"

"But-"before Spike could protest anymore, the Mane Six disappeared in a flash, and were in Canterlot - or the ruins of it – in the same nanosecond.

The purple scaled baby dragon turned around to head towards the old castle when he was faced with six angry Changelings, who looked like they would rather kill the drake instead of capturing him.

"C-c-can't we just talk about this?" Spike asked, knowing it was a futile effort. Fortunately, the Changeling that looked as if it were ready to pounce had its head explode in a green, gooey mess, which covered the nearest two Changelings and a little of Spike.

The other Changelings scattered before Spike, thinking that he did it himself. The green frilled dragon looked at his claws, as if he unlocked a new power, and smiled smugly.

What happened next made him (figuratively) crap his pants.

Three armored figures, biped in nature, landed a few feet in front of Spike, cracking the ground underneath them and making the dragon cower behind the ticket booth. The center one said something he couldn't really hear, but it made the other two to spring into action. They then grabbed weapons that he had never seen and began making the Changelings even more holes.

One of the creatures had black armor on, and a black cloak with a gold skull embroiled on it. He was carrying a strange red object that sent off at a steady pace, killing a Changeling with each shot.

Another had green armor on, with a black rag hanging from its hip. It was carrying a weird something with blue lines on it that was unleashing pure lightning waves onto its opponents, either disintegrating them in the strange blue energy or burning their hides and killing them.

The last one had a dark blue trench coat with one lines running along it on, covering blue and white armor. He – at least Spike thought it was a he – had a strange metal ring on his left bicep, and was carrying another one of things in his arms. It let out three shots at once, always killing at least one Changeling.

Spike was in absolute awe at their power, killing those bugs left and right as if they were nothing. There were like the super heroes in his comic books! But, you know, real.

Then out of nowhere, a black hole appeared over the town square, sucking in everything around it, including the rest of the Changelings, like a giant vacuum cleaner.

Tragically, while swooning over the badasses' bug-killing kill, Spike forgot to register the feeling of being pulled away from his hiding until he was zooming toward the action. He immediately started to scream bloody murder, and air swim away from the black hole.

Luckily, he and other ponies in the same situation were stopped by a purple shield, similar to the dome right under the galactic sucker upper. When all the Changelings were at last gone, the hole closed and the purple shields were canceled out, which made Spike fall on his butt.

Spike saw Mayor Mare speak to the one in the cloak. Its comrades fizzled out of existence, much to Spike's confusion and dismay. That was, until he saw two strange machines, different in design, fly at supersonic speeds above the quaint little town. He assumed they teleported into them.

As the Mayor finished her conversation with the cloaked creature, he randomly saluted her, jumped right into the direction of the last machine's flight path, and disappeared. Spike ran up to the Mayor and just stared at the now specks in the sky, going toward the capital of Equestria.

"You think they'll be able to help Twilight out?" he asked, now concerned of both his caretaker and new heroes' wellbeing.

I'm sure they will, Spike," she said, calming him to a certain extent, "I'm just hoping there won't be a misunderstanding. Those 'Guardians' were very intimidating."

/

"Hey," Scott said into his built in mic, "Does anyone feel like breaking into song?"

"Kinda," Lanius conceived, piloting his Kestrel to the smoke filled city they were heading towards, "And I don't know why."

"Music?" Apollo asked.

"Mmmm, "Nike thought, "make it… our song."

"Aww, hell yeah!" Scott yelled, obviously excited.

The music started when they were within transmat teleportation range. As they dropped, an orchestra instrumental boomed through the debris and rubble that now made up the streets of Canterlot. To also attracted every Changeling within the city, which was unfortunate for the bugs.

Scott activated his Bladedancer Super ability, Nike loaded Void Giver, and Lanius pulled Thunderlord's receiver back.

When the cloud of Changelings finally came into view, was when the lyrical part of the song started.

Scott began as he and his Fireteam charged into the swarm of shapeshifting bugs. It was a musical rap that began with:

" _You say that I'm near extinction? But I'm not even close_

 _Wanna talk about survival? That's a goddamn book I wrote_

 _Now the Golden Age is over, no that don't me broke_

 _At the moment you hope that I'm at my lowest point I'm at your throat!"_

Scott emphasized the last line by cutting deep into a Changeling Commander's neck with his last attack. He then drew Sol Extinguisher and began to disintegrate bugs left and right. Lanius picked up the next verse:

" _Won't miss another sunrise until the day that we fall into the Drakness_

 _Creeping out every little corner of the galaxy, and we can't even stop this_

 _I don't wanna be the one who's gotta knock the last nail in my fallen brothers' coffins_

 _Pick up all the weapons and apparel that you find so that we don't run out of options!"_

Lanius caved in the skull of another Changeling Commander in with a Storm Fist. The other Changelings were beginning to be demoralized. Nike picked up song up:

" _Not a question of destiny; I'm just on a quest to free Humanity_

 _We got extraterristal entities infesting the planet, and it gets to me!_

 _Lock and load, rest in peace, execute effectively_

 _Executive decisions left to me; not one of these enemies questions me!"_

Nike launched a NOVA bomb at the last Changeling commander; the others ran towards what appeared to be a castle. Scott rejuvenated the song: 

" _Don't let them do the talking, if you cannot come back"_

Lanius spoke up:

" _There ain't no Covenant coming in to watch your backs"_

Take away Nike!:

" _All they do is fall apart; they're not so hard to crack"_

Everybody now!:

" _So show the Fallen that they're fucking with the wrong pack!"_

A rather large Changeling with pupils in their eyes, a first for Excalibur, stepped out of the castle, flanked by several large Changelings. The Trio didn't stop singing though, as Scott carried on into the chorus:

" _I'll tell you when it's over; just close your eeeeeeeeyes"_

Scott activated his Gunslinger Super Ability. This time, however, he just held onto Sol Extinguisher and encased it with pure Solar Light, effectively making it the Solar Gun. Lanius continued:

" _I'm always watching over; your earth and skiiiiies"_

Lanius activated his Striker Super Ability. He made a running leap towards this 'Changeling Queen' with every intent of smashing it with a Fist of Havoc. Nike picked up where the Titan left off:

" _For every fallen soldier; one more will riiiiiiiise"_

The Warlock activated his Voidwalker Super Ability and launched an unusually large NOVA Bomb at the Queen. They all sang the last verse together:

" _You'll be reborn a legend; the day you diiiiiiiiiiiiiiie!"_

As the NOVA Bomb and flying Titan were milliseconds from hitting their marks, Scott aimed at the main Changeling and pulled the trigger. The Solar bolt made it to its target instantly, while timing the other Super Abilities perfectly, with all of them striking the Queen at the same time.

A blinding flash consumed the entire city.

/

When the light finally subsided, all that was left at the castle gates was a pile of ash… and three Guardians. They were panting was if they just ran to the North American East Coast to West Coast in under ten minutes.

Out of the castle came Princess Celestia and Princess Luna; the Fireteam's main objective. They were also followed by the same mares that Scott saw when reconing Ponyville.

Scott went out to introduce themselves.

"Hey Princesses, I-" He never got to finish to sentence, as a beam of powerful magic – produced by Princess Celestia herself – slammed into him and threw him into a damaged building

Which promptly collapsed on the Hunter.

"Princess!" Twilight screamed, "that pony just helped us!"

I'm sorry, Twilight," Celestia said sternly, "but that was a member of an evil species that should not exist."

"But Princess!" Twilight argued, "Would such an evil species help out an entire kingdom when it was in trouble at a moment's notice?!"

The Sun Goddess then found out that she was wrong. "I'm sorry Twilight," she said calmly, "I guess you should never judge a book by its cover."

She looked towards the collapsed building that the human was under. She was about to say something when an extremely angry voice punctured the calm atmosphere.

"SO YOU WANT TO DO THIS THE HARD WAY, HUH!" Scott emerged from the rubble, his armor and cloak covered in dust, his visor turned from green to red in rage, and his now Solar Gun pointed at the two Princesses.

"WELL, YOU WON'T HEAR ANY ARGUEING FROM ME!" He fired a shot at each of the Princesses while his brothers-in-arms joined him, on his side completely after the unprovoked attack.

The Goddess of the Sun was now staring at a Solar Bolt coming straight at her.

It was in that moment, that Princess Celestia realized…

She fucked up.

/

 **And that wraps up my first true action scene. What did you guys think? Was it good? Or bad?**

 **Legend, the song in this chapter, was written and performed by JT Machinima/skullkruncher13. Please search him on Youtube if you've never heard his fan songs. Please.**

 **The poll will be up until August 1, if you want to vote.**

 **Have a good Night/Day, and may eternal flames illuminate your path to destiny.**


	4. Chapter3: Excalibur vs Mane Six pt1

**JumpingToaster: I didn't even know people had problems with mlp crossovers. They're generally easy to write. Of course, that's my opinion.**

 **morris2222: I'm happy that you enjoyed it.**

 **We're at over seven fucking hundred views for this story, and it touches my heart that so many people are interested in this. You all are my motivation. Also, if anyone has either Guardian or pony OC ideas, be sure to send them to me. I might need them in the future. Of course, you'll get full credit if I use them. Also, I'm super sorry about the wait. I had back to back 4-H (American youth group) meetings, football, and a 9-hour trip with my grandpa to an old car museum in Indiana. Well, with that out of the way, on to Excalibur vs. Mane Six!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own OCs. MLP is property of Hasbro and Destiny is property of Bungie (dev) and Activision (pub)**

 **Enjoy.**

 **/**

 _Equis_

 _Canterlot, Equestria_

 _One hour into Changeling attack_

/

Queen Chrysalis sat in the royal throne in the torn up Throne Room of the Royal Castle, with eight well known ponies sitting in the corner in magical hoofcuffs. The Changeling Queen had successfully invaded and captured the capital of Equestria, Canterlot, and had taken their precious Princesses and Element Bearers hostage. She subdued them after a long and intense magic duel, and the only reason she had overpowered two of the most powerful magic users of the era and the most powerful artifacts in history along with their wielders was from a trinket she had found two years ago; a Vex Eye.

Of course, she had no idea what it was, but after prodding it with her horn, she absorbed all of the eye's owner's powers. Unfortunately for everyone else, it belonged to a Gate Lord. How a Gate Lord Eye came to be on Equis wasn't really a mystery; it was most likely one of the millions of planets the Vex had gained a foothold on since the beginning of time. How Chrysalis managed to absorb and wield the Darkness that came with it was the true mystery that no one would ever be able to solve.

A solvable mystery to the Queen at this moment in time was when she lost contact of the drones she sent to Ponyville. But when she saw the last image of the battle there from a drone on scene, she was chilled to the bone. The beings that defeated her minions were armored bipeds that harnessed a magic so strong that no one had ever been able to use in millennia; Light. The fact that not one, but **three** of these warriors had demonstrated that they could not only use this forgotten art, had mastered it, and were coming for her was very disturbing news.

For a sane person, anyway.

Having been driven mad from the power she was using, she thought that if she could defeat Princess Celestia, Luna, and the Mane Six in one fight, she could defeat anything with relative ease.

Her arrogance would lead to her death in a few minutes.

Sometime after she received the last bit of news from the drones in Ponyville, three strange flying machines appeared in the smoke-filled sky above the damaged skyline. They slowed some, as if they were dropping something off, and took off into the sky. A few moments later, strange bangs and the death screams of her children confirmed what she knew was inevitable.

 _Guardians._

Queen Chrysalis shook her head vigorously. How had she known the bipeds' names? She shook the thought as a sudden educated guess, and pushed it out of her head. What she hadn't known is that they were memories from the Gate Lord whose powers she had taken, and if she let the memories flow…

She stomped over towards the captive ponies, who were none other than the Princesses and the Element Bearers themselves (still wearing the Elements), and conjured up a magic viewing orb. It started playing live footage of the 'Guardians' cutting through the Changeling army ruthlessly, as if they were machines.

"So you thought your little friends could stop me?" she asked savagely, making everybody flinch at the volume and Fluttershy start to quietly sob. Celestia just studied the figures with a look of pure disbelief and fear. She looked to her sister and saw the same expression plastered on her muzzle. Could they be...?

"W-whoever they are," Twilight Sparkle spoke up, fear plain in her voice and her expression, "they will stop you a-and your plans."

"HA!" Chrysalis laughed, "Whatever powers these fools might possess, they will be no match for my magic!" She demonstrated said magic into the right wall, making the battle shown in the orb viewable in real life. It was actually a block away from the gate, also within sight.

"Now watch as I destroy these children for thinking they could stand up against my rule!" She then sashayed and headed for the castle gate, taking her eight guards with her. As she disappeared from sight, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Except the two monarchs.

"Sister," Luna asked, nearly overwhelmed in fright, "Are those warriors H-h-humans?"

"I am afraid so, Luna," the Sun Goddess answered, "I only hope they are not as bad as the Traveler told us." She then quickly cast a spell that caused everyone's cuffs to disappear. The sibling rulers darted into the direction of the gates, with the Mane Six hot on their heels.

"Traveler? Humans? What are ya talkin' about Princesses?" Applejack asked, concerned that whatever they were discussing could mean certain doom for Equestria.

"All will be explained later, Applejack," Celestia answered. They had turned the corner to see Chrysalis and her guards facing what was obviously the Guardians. "Right now it is imperative that we stop Chrysa-"

Celestia never finished her sentence, as a bright flash filled everyone's vision and loud explosion pierced their eardrums. It took a few minutes for their eyesight and hearing to clear, and when it did they made a dash towards the gates. They found nothing but a pile of ash, what remained of the late Queen Chrysalis.

Everyone was both terrified and stunned at what had happened. The person which had taken down the most powerful beings in existence after nearly half an hour of fighting, lost to three unknown creatures in less than a second?

Said creatures appeared from the smoke that filled the city a few moments later, their hands free and postures relaxed. Everyone thought they would be peaceful, but Celestia wasn't going to take that chance. _Not with their reputation,_ she thought. As the one in black began to say something, she fired a magic blast, and it was launched into the nearest building, which collapsed soon after. Its friends disappeared as soon as she shot, and Twilight Sparkle wasn't at all happy.

"Princess!" Twilight screamed, "That pony just helped us!"

I'm sorry, Twilight," Celestia said sternly, "but that was a member of an evil species that should not exist."

"But Princess!" Twilight argued, "Would such an evil species help out an entire kingdom when it was in trouble at a moment's notice?!"

The Sun Goddess then found out that she was wrong. Terribly wrong. "I'm sorry Twilight," she said calmly, "I guess you should never judge a book by its cover."

She looked towards the collapsed building that the human was under. She was about to say something when an extremely angry voice punctured the calm atmosphere.

"SO YOU WANT TO DO THIS THE HARD WAY, HUH!" the thing that was supposed to be dead yelled, climbing out of the rubble with a flaming… something in its… hoof?

"WELL, YOU WON'T HEAR ANY ARGUEING FROM ME!" it then fired a shot at both of the Princesses, the bolts hitting at the base of their horns and catapulting them back ten feet. The place in which the bolts hit was a point of weakness for unicorns and alicorns alike. If powerful magic blasts hit right there, their magic stores would overload and knock the pony out.

Just in case you didn't understand.

He – at least, everyone thought it was a he – promptly disappeared from its place in the building's wreckage. No one even noticed, as they were sprinting to the bodies of their Princesses to see if they were alright.

The Royal Sisters were slumped against the wall of the castle, a few feet from the door. Twilight quickly checked their pulses, and breathed a sigh of relief when she felt both.

"They're fine," Twilight assured calmly, making everyone else sigh in relief as well. "But that bastard in black isn't!" she yelled, making everyone recoil in fear.

"C'mon, Twi," Rainbow Dash tried to calm the angered Element, with little to no effect, "If the Princesses all alive, the city's saved, and it was probably just a big misunderstanding, am I right everyp-" another bolt of Solar Energy impacted right in front of the tomboyish mare's face, sending her to the ground in flash fear.

After realizing what happened and who did it, she was immediately overcome by anger. She hooked Fluttershy's foreleg with her own, shouting "We'll get that motherbucker!", and zoomed in the direction in which the missed shot came from, still towing the yellow Pegasus along.

"Well, we know who those two are going after," Twilight stated, having calmed down a little, "That means Applejack and Pinkie will go after the one with the cloth on its hip," said mares nodded quickly and took off. Well, bounced off in Pinkie's case. "And you and I will go after the one in the coat."

"But being in mortal combat is absolutely dreadful for my hooves," Rarity, being the only pony left, whined. Twilight let the unneeded bitching slide with a roll of the eyes, and set off down the same path her friends went down. The white unicorn mare let out a long and annoying whine and set off after her friend. She would just make her pay for whatever damages befell her stylish mane and flawless hooves.

/

 _Equis_

 _Canterlot, Equestria_

 _Where the last chapter left off_

/

Scott went invisible and crept out of the ruins he made. He sneaked down the street and behind a building at the end of the block – thankfully no noticed. The expert tracker saw bootprints in the ash on the ground that weren't his. He turned around and saw the rest of his Fireteam, who also escaped the scene without detection. He switched off his Stealth Generator, located in his helmet's HUD, and took off his helmet, exposing his shaggy hair, blue eyes, and newly added scar that ran from his left eyebrow, down his nose, and to the right side of his jaw. It was still slightly burning from the pure heat of the attack.

"I'm going to assume the plan didn't go as planned," Nike observed, his helmet removed to reveal his pale face, bright orange eyes and dark purple, almost Voidlike hair.

"Good job, Sherlock, you solved the million dollar mystery," Scott replied sarcastically, wincing at the jagged line on his helmet that mirrored his new scar. That would explain the blurriness of his vision with the helmet on.

"Now, we get to hear the backup plan," Lanius stated with almost the same amount of sarcasm, his helmet off to show everyone his dark skin, black buzzed hair, and brown eyes. Scott was massaging his temples and had his eyes shut, brainstorming physically and mentally. After a few moments, he lit up like a Christmas tree.

"You know," He began, his face full of hope for the first time since the mission started, "I actually have a foolproof plan this time." He looked to his teammates, who had bored, spaced out expressions. Unbeknownst to anyone that could be watching them, he had said the same thing numerous times throughout their history as a team, and every time it ended up as a _fool_ proof plan, with so many things that went wrong you could hardly believe there was a plan at all.

"Enlighten us," Nike inquired, vaguely wondering if this plan would end up like all the others. Most likely.

"I'll go after the Pegasi, Dewy will go after the Unicorns, and Sparta will go after the Earth guys."

Lanius was pleased with this simple-minded plan, though both he and Nike still hated the dumb nicknames. "It's so basic, it just might work!" Then he found the hole. "Wait, how do we separate them?"

"I may be still figuring that out…" Scott replied nervously. The motion tracker on his wrist then started to vibrate, signaling the hardened Hunter that unknowns were in the area. "… and I think I just found the answer!"

He slipped on his helmet, covered it with his hood, and turned on his Stealth Generator, appearing to anyone within two feet of him as a shimmering ghost. Lanius also put on his headgear, but he activated his Active Camo panels that were built into his armor, making him invisible to the untrained eye. Nike simply shrouded himself in a Cloak of Void, making himself completely invisible, assistance or not.

As soon as the last Guardian cloaked, a pair of Pegasi zoomed down the street, completely ignoring the crossroads the team was at. A pair of Earth ponies appeared and, after frantically looking both ways at the crossroads, chose to take the right path, away from the cloaked Guardians. Lastly, a pair of Unicorns who, when locating where their friends went, went down the left street… right in front of the incognito Guardians. Suddenly, as the pair went down the boulevard, the purple one cocked her head and unknowingly looked right into the eyes of Nike, who stared at her back coldly. Not that she knew.

 _Strange,_ Twilight thought, _I could have sworn I felt a magical presence here… oh well!_ She shook her head, and went after her white furred friend. As soon as they were in the clear, the team let out a collective sigh of relief. They decloaked and looked each other over.

"We need new gear," Scott said for everybody. They looked down at their armor. Nike's coat had a large rip in it, courtesy of a Changeling's Last Stand perk. Plating from his chest piece was also missing, and his right gauntlet was burnt badly.

Lanius' armor was pockmarked with scrapes, dings, and burns. That was normal for his fighting style, but the fact that the armor on his entire left side was completely scorched form a Changeling's suicide explosion made it unnatural.

Scott had the cut from Princess Sunbutt that ran from his chest to his forehead, and multiple crush marks from the rubble. But worst of all… his cloak was ripped in too many places to be salvaged. It was ruined.

"Hey guys," Lanius said, checking his Transmat Inventory screen, which was in his helmet's HUD, "I have a new armor set named 'Armor of the Guardian of the Earth'. You may have something like it." His entire body disappeared for a moment, telling everyone that he was changing his armor, and reappeared wearing a new armor set. The rest of the Fireteam did the same with their Inventories, and changed into their new Guardian armor sets ( **same armor worn by the Guardians in 'The Law of the Jungle' trailer** ). When looked at from a Guardian's point of view, they were as sexy as shit. If you have some kind of turd fetish, that is.

"This… is sexy," Scott stated after a few moments of silence, "I'm keeping this stuff."

"Agreed," both Lanius and Nike said at once, prompting chuckles from both of them.

"Guardians," an all-too familiar voice said, as Ghosts appeared in the air in front of the young Guardians, "the jumpships are in high orbit, so we'll be able to help you," Scott's Ghost said his front half twisting a few times.

"Feel free to die as many times as you want," Lanius' Ghost, Caesar, stated.

"Don't try it though," Apollo, Nike's Ghost, added.

"Alright, you know what to do," the Hunter said with a firm voice, shutting the Titan and the Warlock up. "Let's go Excalibur!"

The Fireteam then went their separate ways, Scott stalking straight, Lanius raging right, and Nike leisurely looking then walking left. As they took their first steps toward their quarries, the Guardians also took their first steps in Equestrian history, and Vanguard legend. Were they ready for it?

Your damn right they were.

/

 _Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Scott_

/

"Uhh! Where is that guy?!" Rainbow complained loudly as she shifted through rubble in a vain attempt to find her target. "This is taking forever!"

"Well, um you have been looking through that, uh, same pile for the past five minutes, kinda," Fluttershy reminded her meekly, as was in her nature. Rainbow responded by sighing loudly and flying up in front of a clock tower that was at the end of the little square they were looking through.

"Grrrrrr! COME OUT ALREADY!" RD screamed at the sky. Then as if there were an answer, a Solar Round, courtesy of Sol Extinguisher, zoomed over her head, singeing her bangs a little, and slammed into the clock tower behind her. It proceeded to lurch backwards and dissemble into bits of brick when it landed on solid ground

Dash then, in a very out of character act, zoomed towards Flutters and hid behind her, shivering in fear. Scott, who was cloaked at the end of the square, deciding to make his presence known verbally, shouted, "Hey Skittles! Looking for me?!" He decloaked and held his arms up as if he were saying _shoot me!_

[That wasn't a good idea,] Sage said inside Scott's helmet.

[So?] He shot back arrogantly, [What are they going to do, throw flowers at me or something?]

Rainbow's anger level quickly reached and exceeded the healthy limit when she saw the cocky Hunter. "YOU!" she shouted, getting away from Fluttershy and getting ready to charge like a bull, "YOU'RE DEAD!"

[Told you,] Sage whispered smugly, making the Hunter imagine the smug little grin the AI would have if it had a mouth.

"Damn," he muttered, loud enough for the two mares to hear, "I thought the ponies here were nicer than this."

That made Rainbow snort in anger and launch at him, flying one foot above the ground to stay at his level.

That's when Scotty realized he was going to be fucked up… Crayola style.

Or was he?

As Rainbow Dash came within fifteen feet of the Hunter, slowed to a crawl. It wasn't something he experienced up until this point, so he was as confused as anyone else in his place would be.

" _Control the flames around you,"_ an old but wise male voice said, _"as if they were only an extent of you."_

Scott tried this, reaching out to a nearby ember and commanding it to form a little wall in front of him. The tiny flame then transformed into a mighty fire, forming the front half of a dome in front of the confused Hunter, who was curled up to not get scorched, while time went back to its normal pace. From Rainbow Dash's point of view, a wall of flame replaced her enemy. At the speed she was going, she wasn't able to stop, so she shot up into the sir like a NASA rocket. Scott saw her quickly ascend into the clouds, so he pulled out Sol Extinguisher and let out one shot. RD was consumed in a fireball and spit out, and was thrown in a lazy arc into a building a block away.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy was about fifteen feet from the scene, absolutely petrified with fear. At first, she thought she would help the creature out with love and care. But after seeing the stunt he petrified with fear. At first, she thought she would help the creature out with love and care. But after seeing the stunt he pulled on Dash with his strange magic launcher, she was resolved to never be within more than 100 feet from him. That all changed when he shot RD out of the sky. Now all Flutters wanted to do was give that thing a piece of her mind. She walked up to the creature that could've killed her friend and did just that.

"Now that was VERY uncalled for!" she began with the same intensity she had when she ripped into the dragon that was near Ponyville a while back. "She was only trying to defend me and her friends and you didn't have to be so mean and-"

She never got to finish, as Scott's hand reached and grabbed her wings and pulled her up to his eye level. If you knew anything about Pegasus biology, you would know that the wings are a...sensitive part of their body, which made this experience unpleasant for the yellow mare. She stopped gasping for air when she saw what the Hunter's hood was hiding. A helmet. A scary helmet, in Fluttershy's opinion. It looked cold and dark, and it showed a pair of even colder blue eyes when it depolarized. To Fluttershy, the hate in his eyes revealed that the armored monster had suffered way too much in his lifetime. It made Fluttershy fear and pity Scott at the same time.

After a few moments, an eternity to Flutters, Scott said coldly, in a deep voice that didn't sound anything like the Scott we know, "It'll take a lot more than that to scare me," and let go. Before the yellow Pegasus' plot could plop on the lot where they had trot, the invisible hand of Scott's new 'Force' powers sent her flying towards the castle.

He smiled a little as she disappeared from sight, but then he saw a red dot appear on his motion tracker, coming way too fast-

He polarized his helmet and launched from his position like a frickin' rocket, narrowly missing a rainbow blur that smashed the ground he once stood on. RD winced at the pain that came with smashing your hoof into stone, but she tanked through it and launched after Scott.

He was again surrounded in Solar Energy, looking like an unholy ball of fire streaking through the sky. That was being pursued by a rainbow pooping poptart cat… errrr, Pegasus. Rainbow Dash was utterly stunned. She was nearly going at her top speed, and she wasn't even close to this guy! What _was_ this thing. Scott began to ascend rapidly into the sky, with Dash pursuing him. He felt tired, as if he were actually running, so he decided this little chase needed to end. Now.

The Hunter noticed that he was directly above the castle. He started to dart towards the ground at speeds so fast even Rainbow thought it was suicidal, but followed him nevertheless.

[Sage, how do I pull up instantly going at this speed?] Scott desperately asked his Ghost, not wanting to become sizzling paste on the ground in the next ten seconds.

[Well,] he began, [if you slash the space beneath yourself with an Arc Blade, the Energies will have a reaction tha-] the panic-stricken Guardian did as he was told about twenty feet above the roof of the castle, cutting the Light-made AI before it could finish. The result could be seen for miles.

As Scott zoomed towards the streets of Canterlot at an alarming rate, he activated his Arc Blade and slashed at the air beneath him, as per the Ghost's instructions. What happened was very similar to RD'S Sonic Rainboom. He immediately shot up skyward while a wave of Solar flames mixed with Arc lightning washed over the sky. Unfortunately for Rainbow, she was going too fast to avoid it, and went through. On the plus side, she went through the center of the 'Sonic Solarboom' and was only zapped by some electricity. She still crashed into the castle courtyard with a loud thud, and left a small crater. She somehow walked away from the crash landing with no injuries.

No one noticed the shimmer surrounding her athletic body, or her Element pulsing slightly.

Meanwhile, Scott was gliding over to where he spotted the rest of his Fireteam was positioned at, about block away from a rustled up Mane Six. He touched down and joined his alert comrades, watching as Rainbow Dash shakenly joined her friends.

"What was that?" Nike exclaimed, though his eyes never strayed from the collection of ponies in front of him.

"Sage is still quiet trying to process it," Scott replied, noticing a hole in Applejack's prized Stetson hat. "Hey, Soldier Boy, what the hell'd you do to your targets, huh?"

"Hehe," the Titan laughed nervously, his shit eating grin hidden by his visor, "That's a funny story…"

/

 **... that will be told in the next chapter. I thought I'd just release the first part of this chapter right now and get it over with. It's also due to the fact that I've left y'all hanging for too long (in my opinion). But, I have been keeping a better update schedule then most crossovers. I think I'll just put this story on hold for a little bit after a finish up the first part of this story, for I have a brilliant plan that will be revealed later…**

 **Ah, what the hell! I can't keep it in no more! After the only one vote poll disaster, I've decide to follow it and start writing A Dash of Fury! Granted, I've come up with a greater story line that will start even before the series and will go through the episodes. I'm quite proud of the pure originality of it, and I hope you will be too. If you're upset with the long wait, I again apologize, but it will unfortunately repeat itself in the future. I have piano lessons, football, life, and … *shudder* …school happening real soon, so I'm bound to have little to no time to write when shit hits the fan.**

 **(August 17th) I am so, so sorry about that repeat shit that happened. I literally just noticed it, about 20 days after I released it, and I feel like such a dumbass right now! Anyway, next chapter is coming soon, though school is just two days away, so I'll try to update both of my stories before that happens, and maybe get a start on the new one I'm planning. More details on that later. Sorry, now I'll let my past self finish up.**

 **(July 20 something) Anyways, thanks for sticking by me, you don't understand how happy I am with all the views pouring in. Bless all your sexy, sexy faces.**

 **Have a good Night/Day, and may eternal flames illuminate your path to destiny.**


	5. Excalibur vs Mane Six pt 2

**Guess who's back in the establishment?! This guy! Well, technically I never left, as I was posting the prologue of my new story, A Dash of Fury (on my profile, if you want to check it out), but now I'm back here to release the rest of this story arc in one chapter. You see, children, this story is, as of last chapter, fixed of any bugs and repeat bullshit, a little of 12k words. The other story's about 30k, and I've only posted the prologue. And because this story has over 1,200 views (Holy black on a Po-Po! Bless all your faces for that) and A Dash of Fury has about 210 (still over my expectations, thank you for reading it) I'll just finish up my planned story arc right now and get it over with, THEN I'll do the update plan as promised.**

 **Oh, and I have a co-author helping me with this, who definitely knows his/her shit. They have possibly been all the way around this entire site... twice. I feel blessed that they are helping with this. We've been talking about the future of this for just a little bit, and we already have the next three, maybe four, story arcs, and a possible side story that everybody will love. His/her name is Jebest4781, and he/she is your savior.**

 **Sidenote: And I got to play the new Star Wars: Battlefront for Thanksgiving courtesy od my cousion that came from serving in Saudi Arabia, and I was thrown into a deep depression that lasted for several days after he left.**

 **Guest(1): I give you more, sir/ ma'am.**

 **Guest(2): *high pitched voice* Watch your profanity. *Normal voice* T-this makes sense? I re-read it and I kinda lost myself. And if you like it now, me and Jeb have plans that will flip this all around, and throwing whatever I had out the window; But it's a good thing, honest!**

 **Bramblewisp: YES! Somebody else on this green to slighty poo-brown Earth has listened to his music! I feel disappointed in myself that you had your doubts in the first place, but happy that you like it now. And now you've given me a challenge; make you love this story to death as soon as possible... and by that, I mean as soon as my internet starts fuckin working.**

 **Jebest4781: Glad you enjoy it, and that you liked it enough to agree to make it way better than it would ever be just with me.**

 **TheSleepingLibrary: I'm honored that you're reading this (in my opinion) backwater story, and that advice really helped me. I condone your relations to Destiny, though.**

 **Guest(3): Thank you and while she really fucked up, she also defied common sense and pissed not just one, but 3 legendary Guardians. In short, yah, she fucked up.**

 **anthonymartinez718: I try to write whenever I can, but I was recently unplugged from all electronics because of a B- in Algebra (grumble grumble), so I haven't had a whole lot of time or opportunities to do so. I will try to keep it up, I promise.**

 **Now, with news and notifications aside, on with the new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs. Destiny belongs to Activision and Bungie, and MLP belongs to Hasbro.**

 **Enjoy.**

/

 _Canterlot, Equestria, Equis_

 _A few minutes after Chrysalis' death_

/

[Okay, Caesar,] Lanius told his Ghost inside his helmet, [Where'd those ground pounders head off to?] He hugged the wall of a largely intact building, making sure that no one down the street saw him.

[Down this street,] The AI told him, [But hold on.]

[Why?] The Titan asked as he slammed his back against the wall again, Monte Carlo cradled in his arms, [If its not about my new suit, I'm going in three seconds.]

[Its all about your new armor, as a matter of fact,] Caesar revealed, stopping Lanius from starting a mock countdown.

[What is it then?] The Titan inquired as he peered down the street.

[First off,] The Ghost began to explain, a diagram of Lanius' armor appearing in said Guardian's HUD, [There are new Energy amplifiers in your gauntlets,] that part of the diagram was highlighted. [They can improve your Supers by 80 percent.]

[Nice,] Lanius complimented as he activated the amplifiers with his HUD, frills opening up at his wrists and glowing a pulsating blue.

[There are new energy cells installed in your armor, as well,] Caesar went on, [They have the battery life of five continuous days. They power two new abilities for your suit; Maximum Armor and Cloak. The cloak is apparently better than the one in your old armor, as it silences any noises you make as well.]

[Perfect,] Lanius said as he activated his armor mode. Hexagons appeared and covered every square inch of the surface of his armor as a new voice filled his helmet's internal speakers.

[ _Maximum Armor,_ ] a computerized and slightly demonic voice said as The Titan's eyes bulged in their sockets.

[Oh, yeah,] He said as he deactivated it and continued to watch the street from his position behind the building. [That it?]

[Yep,] The Ghost replied in a cheery tone, [We're good to go.] The Titan only nodded as he jogged down the sidewalk, rifle up and scanning the area around him. He went down four blocks like this before he heard chatter down the street to his left. He activated his new Cloak before creeping down the broken cobblestone street.

[ _Cloak engaged,_ ] The same voice said as he became invisible to both eyes and ears. _Gotta start getting used to that,_ Lanius thought as he began to crouch walk down the destroyed saw an orange Earth Pony mare with a Stetson hat and an annoyed expression on facing another Earth Pony mare with a pink coat. They both had gold necklaces on with different colored gemstones that had the same image as the marks on their flanks.

"Maybe we can throw him a 'You defeated two Goddesses and now we're gonna throw you in jail' party!" The pink one exclaimed to the orange one.

"For the last time, Pinkie," The orange one replied to the pony known as 'Pinkie' in what Lanius identified as a American South accent, "We gotta wrangle the varmint an' bring em' back to the Princesses, NOT throw them a party."

"Awww, don't be such a Debbie Downer, Applejack," Pinkie replied as she threw a foreleg around the neck of 'Applejack', "You have to have a little fun whe-" She suddenly gasped as she saw the Titan decloak walk to the center of the road, aiming Monte Carlo in their direction. "I found him!" She exclaimed as AJ looked over, and her eyeballs popped out of their sockets in a cartoony way when she saw him.

"That's one of his buddies, Pinkie Pie," The farm pony revealed, causing her cotton haired friend to look crushed, "but its close enough." Pinkie looked up again, her smile almost big enough to tear her cheeks in half.

"YAAAAAAYYYY!" She yelled as she zipped ten feet in front of Lanius, causing the Guardian to tense up. "Hey, mister Armored Alien Guy, do you want to come with us to the castle dungeons?" She asked with a smile. Her answer was an entire magazine of bullets, courtesy of Monte Carlo. The kinetic force of the rounds threw her back towards AJ, half a street length's away, and slam into the building behind her. She slid cartoonily down the wall and plopped down on her plot, before falling flat on her face. Caesar noticed a shimmer of Light appear across the party pony's body as each shot found its target, but didn't pierce through.

[Heads up, they have energy shielding,] He warned to the armored Guardian as he changed his empty magazine for a fresh one.

[That would explain how she survived that,] Lanius sighed as he pulled Monte Carlo's receiver back, loading the next round. He felt something wrap around his arm and pull, tugging on his arm but not moving his body one bit.

"Come on," Applejack called as she pulled on the lasso she threw on his arm, "Giddy up, little doggie." Despite her pouring all the strength in her tugs, which as actually a significant amount, her efforts her not enough.

"Okay, now you stop," Lanius muttered as he took a grip on the rope and pulled. The result was AJ being pulled off of her feet and flying towards him, skidding to a stop right at his feet. She got up quickly and glared at him, exhaling roughly and sending a cloud of steam out of her nose.

"You little pest!" She yelled as she turned around and prepared to buck the Guardian in the chest. Just before her back hooves made contact, though, Lanius activated his Maximum Armor. The impact could have popped the ear drums of anyone 20 feet from the fight. AJ thought her hind legs had shattered, but through an insane amount of willpower, she resisted the surge to collapse and cry.

"My turn," he said in a deep voice as he pooled Arc energy around his right hand and clocked her in the face with a Storm Fist. Applejack flew all the way to where Pinkie _was_ , and slumped against the wall, her body shimmering as she tried to shake the dizziness from her vision. The Titan saw the vacant spot Pinkie left, and turned around when he felt something lightly tap his shoulder. He then found himself looking down the barrel of a giant cannon, the pink pony grasping the firing rope.

"Pay back, sucker!" She said cheerily, about to yank the rope and send what he thought was a giant cannonball at his head. Just when she stated pulling, time slowed and eventually stopped for the Guardian. He was even more confused when an elderly man's voice spoke to him.

" _The Arc energy inside you is yours to command_ , it said, _"Use it to create anything you desire, and defeat your enemies._ " The perplexed Titan thought of the cannon's barrel being clogged, and his left hand moved up by itself and flashed a blue light. A screen of Arc shot out and covered the hole muzzle of the cannon, just as time went back to its original and correct pace. Pinkie pulled the cord all the way back, and instead of the armored Guardian being showered in confetti like she planned, the cannon exploded in a shower of shrapnel, confetti, and smoke. as the smoke cleared, it revealed that Lanius was gone, who was cloaked and standing beside AJ, who just came back to her senses. Her eyes went wide as she realized the Party Cannon exploded... while the user was less than inches away from it.

"Pinkie!" She yelled as she raced towards the explosion site. When she got there, the smoke had cleared and revealed Pinkie Pie, her face blackened along with the front of her mane. She coughed up a cloud of smoke, while AJ was relieved she was still alive.

"That wasn't supposed to happen," She whispered, as Applejack fumed.

"That does it!" She yelled as she stomped around it circles, "Where is that yella belied, two-faced-" She never finished her sentence, as a bullet ripped through the front of her hat, putting a hole in both ends and causing her to seize up in surprise and fright. Unsurprisingly, the bullet came from Lanius, the barrel of Hawkmoon smoking, though it was as invisible as himself at the moment. As the mares tried to find the shooter, he holstered the Exotic Hand Cannon involuntarily, as he tried to summon a...

 _Oh yeah_ , he thought as a blue hued minigun appeared out of thin air and landed in his hands. To the mares at the end of the street, it was a strange object appearing and floating in mid air. The invisible Titan walked into the middle of the street and decloaked, spooling the minigun.

"Uh, should we run from that?" Pinkie questioned as the barrels rotated faster and faster.

"You better start running!" Lanius yelled as the minigun let it rip, sending blue bolts of solid Arc at the mares.

"Yes! Definitely yes!" Applejack yelled in answer as she galloped away from the heavy Titan, Pinkie immediately following suit. The Guardian, now on an adrenaline rush, laughed heartily as he trained his gun's many barrels at the retreating Element Bearers. They rounded a corner and towards the castle, just as the corner they went past was turned into rubble. As the two earth ponies made it back to the castle gates, they saw Twilight Sparkle and Rarity, surprised looks on their faces as they saw the Titan behind them.

"Hurry!" Twi yelled to her friends as they galloped away from the human tank, who was surprisingly keeping up with the two mares, despite lugging the 100 pound minigun around. As AJ and Pinkie finally made it over to them, she produced a purple magical bubble shield around her and her friends. Lanius opened fire on it, and while the shield managed to hold up, it put a horrible, painful strain on the purple unicorn mare.

"You okay, Twi?" Applejack asked her suffering friend, and gasped as she saw the shield crack.

"Hold on..." She managed to say as a chip was made in her shield, the Titan visible through it. Fortunately for Twilight, she had a clear line of fire through it, so she fired a magical laser blast towards her foe. The attack hit the Guardian's minigun dead on, turning the barrels into slag and re purposing the remains as a giant paperweight.

"Damn it," He whispered as he through the destroyed minigun away, it dissipating into Arc particles. Dismissing the action as apart of the Arc-summoning/making stuff, he jumped towards a building to his left, using his boost energy to make it to the two story roof. As he jumped, another blast smacked the ground where he was only milliseconds before, making the Titan chuckle at his luckiness. When his boots landed on the flat roof, he looked around for a moment before seeing Nike on the streets below him. He was firing at the pink dome with Red Death, and upon seeing him up there, waved him down. He jumped towards his brother-in-arms, rolling upon landing and getting into a position next to his friend.

"I was unaware Titans could move like that," Nike commented, half truth and half playful insult, though Lanius didn't mind if it was the latter.

"New suit, new abilities," The Titan remarked as he got Monte Carlo out and opened fire on the dome. More hairline cracks were made along its surface, but other than that it still stood tall. "How about you give them some Void?"

"Now about something new?" The Warlock asked as he flicked his wrist, a long white rod popping out of a new compartment in his left gauntlet. He aimed at the dome and shouted something Lanius thought was Latin " _Reducto!_ " He cried as a large blue blob of energy rushed toward the dome . The result was expected, with the shield finally giving in to the damage and propelling the ponies inside it towards the gates. the Element Bearers got up with no injuries what so ever, no one noticing the small shimmer of Light surrounding their bodies, and the soft glow of their necklaces. Of course, the Ghosts did, but they decided to keep silent since their Guardians were already aware of the 'Harmony Shielding', as they both started to call it.

"Well, that blew up good," Lanius commented as he aimed his Exotic auto rifle at the mares again, Nike doing the same with his Exotic pulse rifle "In a new way too. Nice."

"I concur," Nike agreed, "Much better than most foes we have fought over the years."

"Well, I'm sorry, Dewy, but that's deba-" A yellow blur interrupted him, smashing into their foes and sending them down like bowling pins. The Guardians were surprised to say the least, their fingers twitching against their respectable triggers. As the mares got up, they saw that the thing that crashed into them was a familiar yellow Pegasus mare.

"Fluttershy!" They all exclaimed as they brought said Element into a group hug, meeping in surprise.

"We were so worried!" Rarity cried.

"I thought the big bad meanie cloak guy got you!" Pinkie said.

"I hope that never happens again," Twilight stated emotionally.

"Wait, where's Rainbow Dash?" Applejack asked, her friends pulling out of the and looking around worriedly.

"Wait, where's Scott?" Lanius asked at the same time as he and Nike scanned the area around them for a few minutes, knowing that their comrade could be anywhere at the moment. After a minute, they heard a loud boom, followed by a more muffled boom. Both sides looked towards the sky, and saw an unholy fireball streak across the sky and ascend rapidly, followed closely by a rainbow blur. The mares cheered for their rainbow maned friend, wile the Guardians tried to contact their fireteam leader.

"Wizard to Brooklyn, what's your status?" Nike asked into his helmet's built in mic, but received static as an answer.

[The Solar Energy surrounding Scott is preventing any form of communication from coming in,] Apollo informed his Guardian, as the Hunter flying through the sky started to bolt toward the ground, with the rainbow blur following close behind.

"'The hell is he doin'..." Lanius whispered, stunned that Scott was diving towards the ground at Mach 1. Now, he knew Scott was reckless, but he wasn't that stupid, was he? Suddenly, as Scott went past the twenty foot mark from the castle roves, a monster explosion came out of the solar ball he was in, golden waves of energy mixed with blue lightning bolts shooting across the sky. Scott, still enveloped in the golden fireball, made an impossible 90 degree turn and shot upwards, while the rainbow streak went through the hole in the center. The blur was zapped by Arc energy, and turned into the same rainbow-maned Pegasus mare that Scott said was his target. She crashed landed in the castle courtyard, and walked out of the crater without a scratch on her body. Almost immediately after walking out od the gates, she was swarmed by her friends.

"Rainbow Dash!" They shouted as they brought her in a group hug, though said mare was still dazed from her impact.

"Ah thought you died!" Applejack cried, truthfully worried for her friend's well being.

"He stole your move!" Pinkie proclaimed angrily, steam shooting out of her nostrils.

"Never do that again," Fluttershy ordered, Twilight silently agreeing.

"Oh my, your beautiful hair is singed," Rarity complained, brushing off the smoldering locks of rainbow hair on Dash's head, "Though I didn't fair much better." She raised her tail, with half of it missing and the rest slightly darker. Rainbow raised her eyebrows in alarm.

"What'd they do to you?!" The Wonderbolt wannabe asked. Twilight laughed nervously.

"Well, what happened was..."

/

 _Canterlot, Equestria, Equis_

 _A few minutes after Chrysalis' death_

/

Nike, clad in his new armor, stalked the two unicorn mares that were trying to hunt him down. His loyal Ghost companion, Apollo, was still silent; He was running a hardware and software check on his armor, which was taking a surprisingly long time.

[What is taking so long?] Nike hissed as he went into an abandoned and slightly damaged building so he could communicate with his AI with no distractions. He took a quick look around and saw a painting with no damage at all. It depicted a white unicorn stallion with a blue mane, a white coat, blue eyes, a monocle and a small mustache of the same color on his upper lip, alongside a unicorn mare with a white coat, such like the stallion, with a light pink mane and purple eyes. There was silence for a few more moments before he heard a small electronic chirp.

[Alright, it's finally done,] Apollo said as a Ghost symbol appeared in the Warlock's HUD in the upper right corner, signalling him visually (if he was deaf for any sort of reason) that his Ghost was talking.

[What was the reason for the delay?] Nike asked as he crept up the building's stairs and onto the second story, where he could see the two mares out the window.

[There was a _lot_ of new features I discovered that isn't available in any other armor set known,] The helpful Ghost explained.

[Such as...?] Nike asked as he saw the mares move out of view.

[There is a new offensive system installed in your armor,] Apollo answered, [Flick your left wrist.] The Warlock did as he was told and was surprised to see a white, 10 inch titanium rod slip out of his gauntlet and into his grip, the rod feeling warm to the touch even through the battle plates. [Now say any of these words while waving the... wand.] A multitude of Latin words scrolled onto Nike's HUD, nearly overwhelming him. He chose a group of two words with his sight, which enlarged and flashed repeatedly.

[ _Lumos,_ ] The Voidwalker said the first word while waving the metal 'wand', and, to his disbelief, the end lit up and illuminated the once dark room, which he could now see was once a master bedroom. [By the Traveler...] He said in disbelief. He was snapped out of his trance with Apollo's voice.

[You better hurry up if you want to intercept those unicorns,] he said as the minimap grew in size on Nike's HUD, two retreating red dots representing the said unicorns. Another dot, this one blue, flashed up in the left upper corner, the red dots advancing towrds it. [They're getting close to Scott and could comprimise him and possibly overwhelm him if you don't get to them first.] The Warlock nodded and raised his lit up wand.

[ _Nox,_ ] He said as the light extinguished itself, put the wand back into its slot on his wrist, and jumped out the window. He sprinted down the street and turned left in the way the Bearers went, not caring if he was spotted. After two seconds he saw them, with their ears perked up. There was no doubt they could hear his footsteps. He gathered a ball of Void in his hands as he leaped a couple feet in the air, launching the full powered Nova Bomb at their backsides. The mares were surprised to say the least as the blast threw them down the street, vaporizing half of the white one's tail in the process. They slammed into the ground and slid across its surface, stopping after a few feet. They shakenly got up, covered in dust and grime... and magical force fields. Nike's HUD highlighted the magical shields as soon as they went up and analyzed them.

[They have energy shields produced by those necklaces they're wearing,] Apollo reported as Nike brought Red Death to bear. [They will be able to hold off most attacks. Be careful, Guardian.] The reciever for the Exotic Pulse Rifle (that resembled an Auto Rifle, for Bungie reasons) was pulled back by its wielder, and aimed towards the direction of the mares.

[Don't worry,] Nike assured as he aimed for the purple one's head, seeing from her -he was going off of a hunch it was a her- look in her eye that she was the fighter, [I'm always careful.]

He squeezed the trigger, putting three shots mere centimeters away from the purple one's face, only stopped by the shields produced by her necklace. She staggered back from the kinetic force, but quickly recovered. She quickly became agitated, and retaliated by firing off a volley of powerful magic bolts at the Warlock at hyper sonic speeds, almost to fast for him to dodge.

Almost.

He dropped his gun and leaned back, limbo style, and let the bolts streak right over him. The wind shear caused the back end of his trench coat to blow back, making the entire move look like something off of an old movie he once watched with Scott, 'reliving the glory days', as he put it. Once the bolts dispersed, he grabbed the gun and came back up, firing off suppressing fire as he threw a Solar grenade and dove into a one story building. Twilight closed her eyes quick enough to not be blinded, but couldn't stop being thrown back and nearly passing out from the intense and dramatic increase in heat. She bounced across the cobblestones until she stopped against a wall rather forcefully. Rarity, not liking her and her friend's chances one bit, decided to play her trump card, the same one that she used on the Diamond Dogs a while back; her pitch-perfect impersonation of Kim Kardashian.

"Why do you have to be so _mean!?_ We haven't done anything to you and you _hurt us!_ Just _Stop it! St_ -" She was interrupted by Nike lifting her up with the 'Force', something he almost forgot he could do. Nike sighed stressfully as he walked over to her, and looked into her eyes, making her seize up in fear.

"No one likes a hypocrite," He warned in a deep voice he could've stolen from Darth Vader. He then tossed her lightly towards the general direction of the castle, and proceeded to shoot at her hooves until she ran away. He chuckled a little at the display, but then stopped when he saw the alicorn in a combat stance. She looked very, very unhappy.

"Nopony treats my friends like that!" She yelled as she fired a rather large beam of magic at the Warlock. He knew he couldn't do a thing about it, not at the speed it was going, so he merely braced for impact, but it never came. Time slowed to a crawl as Nike heard an elderly man's voice call out to him.

" _The Void reforms at your command; use that to vanquish your foes."_

Nike saw the beam of purple death come at him, now about 15 feet away. His mind expanded, thinking of different ways to combat this, but he eventually settled on making two portals; one to take in the blast and another to blast it back at the caster. Needless to say this strategy worked, as time came back to its original pace, and Twilight was launched back to the castle.

[Well, that was one way you could've done it,] Apollo let out as Nike started to parkour to the castle.

[It seemed like the most logical way to do it at the moment,] The Warlock shot back as he landed on a cobblestone street, a ways away from the castle gate and two shaken up unicorns. What happened next was... well, you know the rest.

/

 _Present time_

/

The two parties, one bipedal and the other not, squared off in front of Canterlot Castle. After the groups briefly explained to their members what the fuck actually happened, they began staring each other down. And while both of the leaders of the groups wanted to break the standoff, only one actually did something about it.

[Sage,] Scott whispered to his Ghost, [Are there any new gadgets that I can use to break this shit storm up?]

[Scanning,] Was the only reply, as the Ghost took the time to run a suit diagnostic, something that it had neglected to do. It didn't take as long as the others did (as in it took 3 seconds) because Hunter armor didn't have that much in it to begin with. [You have two cylinders in your chest triggered by a mental command. I suggest you keep it concealed as a wildcard in case things go as usual.] Scott sent his rifle to his Transmat Inventory and slowly raised his hands up. He gave several hand signals that would normally look like muscle spasms to anybody else, but to his Fireteam it meant 'plan in motion, prepare for combat'. Lanius activated his Maximum Armor ability and Nike readied a Nova Bomb with his left hand and held his Exotic Pulse Rifle with his right.

"Look, I'm sure we can find a reasonable solution to all of this," He called out to the ponies as small panels on his chest piece opened up and two metal cylinders extended out. Unfortunately for him, the ponies saw the subtle action occur and became more hostile.

"You and your friends are nothing but criminals that need to be brought to justice!" Twilight shouted. "We need to use the Elements, girls! It's the only way to stop them!" Scott was stunned speechless for a moment as he took hold of the mysterious objects from his chest.

"Well, fuck you too!" He yelled as he activated the cylinders with buttons he found on each. Out of them popped out blue blades of pure energy, and the nerd part of Scott's brain immediately identified them as lightsabers. He stared at them with a childlike interest as he gave the blades a few test swings, his teammates facepalming behind him.

"Puny little magic swords won't stand a chance against the Elements!" RD shot at the now offended Scott. The blades were about 3 feet long, they were pure scientific works of art, and they were able to withstand the Elements' power ( but not long enough).

"Or us!" A voice shouted, making the Elements perk up and the Guardians somehow even more on edge, visually scanning any rooftops that could conceal any more ponies, which is exactly what happened.

"Shining Armor!" Twilight yelled happily as ponies of all three sub-species and both genders dressed in primitive (for the Guardians, anyway) golden armor rose up from positions on rooftops, the castle walls, and from under debris on the street. Most of those ponies held spears and swords of various sizes. One of those ponies, a Unicorn stallion whose blue mane was free of the helmets that his friends wore, was aggressively hugged by Twilight. "You're okay!" The pony, who was identified as Shining Armor, hugged his sister back.

"I'll always be here or you, sis," He whispered, though it wasn't quiet enough to be missed by the Guardians' audio sensors. Scott flicked his new sabers off, the sapphire blades disappearing into the hilts, which were then placed onto the Hunter's belt.

"Stand down, but keep your guard up; fire only when fired upon," He ordered Excalibur, before walking slowly into the newly made No Man's Land and in front of the ponies.

"Do not let this go FUBAR, Brooklyn," Nike warned. Even though the Awoken Warlock didn't use nearly as many military terms as his two squadmates, but when he did, he really meant it as a serious warning, one Scott took to heart.

Shining Armor left his sister's embrace and, putting on a mask of authority and slight aggression, walked out to meet the Guardian he has deemed as the enemy. When they were less than 2 feet from each other, hey stopped and sized each other up. While Scott had seen baby Pugs scarier than Shining Armor, thus not marking him as a serious threat, the Royal Guard Captain was beyond scared on the inside. While Scott was the shortest of Fireteam Excalibur (though not by much), he was still past 6 foot and pushing 6 foot 3. His armor was, while still shiny in some places from getting it just an hour ago, very intimidating, a triangular and very sharp piece of armor coming off his left shoulder and cloak covered in the Changeling blood still in puddles on the ground. Not to mention the glowing revolver on his hip, the Exotic Scout Rifle under his cloak, attached to his back, along with a knife and the two 'lightsabers' on his belt. After a few seconds, Scott spoke.

"You in charge of these guys?" He asked gesturing to the visibly nervous ponies starting to surround them both. "They look decent, if you don't count the armor that looks like in belong in a museum, the lack of any decent weapons, the obvious lack of combat experience, no know-how on decent tactics, and the puddle of piss under that guy." All of the individuals looked to said guy, a Unicorn with large round glasses. His face turned red the instant he was called out. He chuckled and slowly backed away into a building and hid under a table, crying silently. Shining rolled his eyes, as that particular guard was prone to that sort of thing, and turned back to the Hunter.

"I am Captain Shining Armor of the Equestrian Royal Guard, why have you attacked our two Princesses?" At this, all of the guards that had weapons pointed them at Scott, and some of the Unicorns pooled magic into their horns and pointed them at him, ready to launch an array of combat spells at him. To Shining's surprise, Scott wasn't intimidated one bit; in fact, he chuckled a little, his laugh scaring a few of the guards.

"Look, this is all just a big ole' mix up," Scott said with his hands in the air. Shining snorted at this.

"How could this be a misunderstanding!?" He exclaimed. "You attacked two of Equestria's Princesses-"

"After we saved their asses from a bunch of bugs," Scott interrupted, kicking a Changeling's corpse for emphasis. "And did you know that she hit me with a big yella laser for no fucking reason? Back where I come from, that kind of back-stabbing'll get ya killed." Shining growled at that statement, causing Scott to send his right hand o his gun's holster, fingers twitching in anticipation.

"You and your colleagues have been charged with damage to private, public, and government property, attempted murder on eight important ponies, and-" Shining was interrupted by an annoyed Hunter, who pulled out his gun with speed the Captain had never seen and shot it up into the sky, the bolt exploding in the clearing up sky. The Hunter jumped backwards with the shot while closing his hand into a fist, reappearing with his comrades in an instant.

"I've gotten worse rap sheets from my 80 year old pastor, you prick!" Scott yelled at the visibly fuming Guard Captain, dropping the ammo cylinder in Sol Extinguisher and replacing it. "Stupido fottuto jackass, mi taglierà la gola aperta con il suo corno dannata." His team knew that Scott pissed since he was cursin at them in Italian, so began to raise their weapons, but they were surprisingly stopped by their unlikely leader.

"No lethal force, we can still salvage this mission somehow," He said, sounding frustrated, holstering his gun and gathering nearby fire into his hands.

"I do not see any kind of way we can reverse this situation." Nike admitted, forming a ball of Void into his hands and bouncing it in between his hands while keeping it afloat.

"Just avoid killing anybody," Lanius called out over the cackle of the Arc energy in his hands, "But go all out on those girls with the necklaces; their shields will make non-lethal attacks useless, but they can be knocked out from other ones." Scott nodded in agreement.

"Pick your targets, boys," Scott said as individual ponies in his HUD began being highlighted in thee different colors, one for each Guardian. "And try to keep the injuries to an all time team low; It'll be kinda awkward when you'll be serving alongside the same guy whose leg you've broke. Kapeesh?" His team nodded.

"Okay, go!"

/

 **Grimoire Entries:**

 **Fireteam Excalibur: One of the newest and most accomplished Fireteams in Vanguard history, Excalibur was the brainchild of** **Commander Zavala when three of the most powerful Guardians known to the Vanguard, luckily one of each class. However, it seemed impossible for it to succeed, as the Hunter, Scott Bloomfield, had survived on his own in Old New England for a year, a Fallen hotspot at that point, The Titan, Lanius da Romagna, was very full of himself and deemed everyone as inferior, and The Warlock, known only as Nike, was very distanced with everybody and beat anyone who annoyed him near half to death.**

 **But, by a Traveler-given miracle, the group worked as a perfect team, their flaws slowly fading away as they fought and grew with each other. They were the ones that destroyed the Black Garden, stopped Crota, led the Guardian charge against the House of Wolves, and stopped the Taken King. They are a true force to be reckoned with.**

/

 **Five. Fucking. Months. I feel like the world's biggest asshole keeping you guys deprived of what you've patiently waited so long for, and I'll be very surprised that anybody is still here.**

 **Anywho, plot changes for future chapters that me and Jebest came up with over this prolonged break are going to be huge, but since it took me five damn months to get out a decent chapter (in my opinion), well, I'll try to get this out by Christmas. In between that, I will try to make a short story that came to me through a very crappy fanfic that I saw on this site a couple of weeks ago about Donald Trump coming to Equestria. And it will be, uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuge. I mean, just fantastic!**

 **I apologize if you don't understand those references, just look up anything relating to Trump and the Tonight Show, and you won't be disappointed.**

 **Along with that, I currently have a six thousand word long beginning chapter on a new crossover involving Call of Duty: Ghosts and MLP. I promise that it will make some sort of sense, but it's still in the rough draft stage, so yah.**

 **Batman.**

 **Have a good Night/Day, and may eternal flames illuminate your path to destiny.**


	6. The Visit of a Lifetime

**Hi everybody! Welcome, welcome, welcome to another chapter of... G! A! E! S! How ya doing? Don't answer that, instead, read these reviews that you made!**

 **spartan120: Glad you enjoyed that little detail. Brooklyn's part Italian himself, and I was thinking of putting in more nods that way, like him making spaghetti for everybody or trying to teach someone to speak Italian or something.**

 **Jebest4781: You deserve the credit, man; without you, this story wouldn't be half as good as it is right now.**

 **Firestar-harry: Things will all be good in the next chapter, but for right now just enjoy the ponies get their asses handed to them. Cool avatar by the way.**

 **masscrusher500: I'm glad you think so highly of this. And I will never quit this, I'm just lazier than most authors on this site. If I ever do (which I hope I will never do) I will tell you all.**

 **The Sleeping Library: I know, aren't those the best?**

 **AnoyingWaffle: That made my day, and if you tend to go into laughgasms that bad, buckle up.**

 **AnoyingWaffle(again): Hehe, that's pretty good, and I'm glad that you were complimenting me and this story even before you realized it was me.**

 **Now, onward to glory! And bruised Cutie Marks!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OCs. MLP is property of Hasbro and Destiny is owned by Bungie and Activision.**

 **Enjoy.**

/

 _Canterlot, Equestria, Equis,_

/

"Okay, go!"

The Guardians sprang into action going three separate directions; Nike dived into a building on the left, Lanius activated his Maximum Armor and charged right into the Equestrian formation, and Scott launched into the air. Shining was nearly overwhelmed by the independence of each of his opponents, but quickly (tried) to adapt to the situation.

"Pegasi, go after the one in the sky! Earth Ponies, stop that large one! Unicorns, take out the one in the building!" He turned to his personal squad, comprised off the best of the best... that were still standing. "With me, fellas! We have to protect the Elements!" the soldiers nodded and escorted the bearers towards the Castle, with Shining Armor right behind.

Excalibur was having a field day. Not even the Frames used as faux opponents back in training were this easy to deal with, and it felt good to them that they were basically gods at that moment.

Lanius charged headlong into the formation of Earth ponies, knocking out the few that didn't have the sense to move as he rammed into them at full speed. The remaining ones took their weapons and attempted to hurt him, maybe just a scratch, but the swords and other medieval weapons did nothing. Lanius sighed as he stomped on the ground, causing it to crack and ward the guards off.

"You are all pathetic," He spit out as he used his Hammer of Sol Super Ability and slammed it into the ground. But, listening to Brooklyn's instructions, he didn't pour the recommended amount of Solar Energy into the attack, so it just made the guards pass out from the intense heat and kinetic energy. He slammed his fist into his palm as he looked down on the writhing Earth Ponies. "You are nothing but disgraces to the militaries of the galaxy." He spotted Shining and his little 'A Team' trying to get away from the fighting. "Oh, no you don't," He murmured as he cloaked and followed them.

Scott was having a ball too. As soon as he realized that it was only Pegasi following him, he went into the sky himself. He bobbed and weaved past the guards, doing it so quick and often that he had caught one of the guard's armor on fire from his Solar cone going past it too much. After a few moments of this, he began to grow bored. "Alright, too fuckin boring," He muttered as he started to nose dive at the ground, his tails hesitantly following him. He was going at his top speed and about ten feet away from the ground before he used his Double Jump to stop in his tracks. The guards weren't so lucky, and all of them thumped into their own personal craters that dented their armor. Brooklyn, using his Solar Flight to stay hovered in the air for a short period of time, used his Shadowshot Super Ability to bring all of the conscious guards into one spot. Not missing a beat, he pulled out Sol Extinguisher and fired a low energy shot into the center, taking out the rest of the guards. He dropped to the ground and put his hand cannon back in its holster, and saw Shining and co running into the Castle.

[There go the Elements,] Sage said as the said ponies retreated to the castle with guard protection.

[Sage, notify Lanius and Nike when they're finished to regroup at the castle,] Scott ordered. As he activated his Stealth Generator and ran towards the regal building, he now noticed how it went through the short invasion relatively unscathed. He shook his head as he parkoured over a few buildings to reach his objective faster. _Won't be like that for long_ , he told himself as he neared his objective.

Nike, like the others, was also having a ball. Unlike the others, he was using this 'fight' as a learning and research experiment.

" _Stupify_!" He exclaimed as he waved his titanium wand at another Unicorn, flinging her into a wall in comatose. The building he was in, a restaurant that reminded him of the old diners from Earth in the 1950's, shook as the guard's armor slammed into it, the wall cracking along with the grunt's back leg. Nike winced, knowing Scott wouldn't be too happy about that, but continued on.

[Now we know what that one does,] Apollo said as he ran a line through the word his Guardian just said, a list appearing in his HUD. [Okay, that's all of the safe spells, any others have been deemed too dangerous for now from their translations.]

[Very well,] Nike sighed, disappointed that he couldn't test the new 'magic' anymore, but withdrew his wand without anymore complaints.

[Guardian, Brooklyn wants us at the castle, he and Lanius found the Elements,] Apollo told him as he detected the remaining guards, all hiding behind the counter five feet from him.

[Give me a moment,] He muttered as he jumped onto the counter, causing the guards to scream like little girls. He used his Stromtrance Super Ability (with low power of course) to shock the Equestrians into comas. Smiling at his work, he quickly bolted out of the diner to regroup with his team. He quickly covered himself with a Cloak of Void as he neared the enemy position. He jumped up to the edge of the outer wall, climbing

"About time you showed up," Scott said as he deactivated his Stealth Generator, Lanius doing the same with his cloak, "We were thinking about starting the party without'cha." Nike shook his head.

"We both know that that is untrue," He said. Scott ignored him and laid out the plan.

"Wiz, you and I'll come will sneak in, and when the Legate here breaks down the door like a Cabal on her period, we'll drop in and take out any other threats." They all nodded and went to they're positions, Lanius in front of the large wooden door, Scott beside a large glass window on the left and Nike on the right. "I'll make an entrance," Scott whispered as he teleported into the room, apparently the castle throne room, using his new armor's abilities to do it without noise or light. He landed on some wooden scaffolding, getting a front row seat to the Equestrians below. The Elements were in their own corner, whispering amongst themselves, while the guards were around the Princesses.

"How long until the Princesses are awake?" Shining asked his medic, who was looking over the Princesses' unconscious bodies.

"They should be back up in a few minutes," he said, "Assuming those things can't get through." As if running off a script, a guard walked up to the Captain.

"Sir, we just finished our sweep; nopony's here," she said. Shining nodded.

"Good, now let's keep it that way; Keep checking our perimeter, nopony gets in or ou-" Scott stepped off his pedestal ad slammed into the ground after a drop of about twenty feet, cracking the ground. He landed on one knee, his cloak covering up his helmet. Everybody in the room jumped, while Excalibur twitched in anticipation. They linked their HUDs with Scott's helmet cam, now able to see through his eyes. Two guards on either side of the chamber attempted to rush him, but Scott pulled out Sol Extinguisher and fired one low power bolt each at them, sending them flying back.

"Where the hell you get these guards?" He asked as he was surrounded, flicking his green acknowledgement light on to signal his fireteam to come in, "The Rent-A-Cop store?" Nike blasted through his window and incapacitated some of the guards closest to him with precise pressure points. Lanius, on the other hand, charged through the wooden doors with a Shoulder Charge, splintering it and sending it crashing down. He drew his auto rifle and fired several shots at the chandeliers on the ceiling, sending them on top of the guards on Scott's left side. They regrouped as the last guard fainted, weapons ready and pointing at Shining, the Elements, and the comatose alicorns. Lanius had Mjolnir in his arms, Nike had Void Giver pointed in their general direction, and Scott had Sol Extinguisher in his hand.

"I highly suggest that you surrender, and we will settle these misunderstandings as one," Nike suggested, using the strategy of 'speak softly and carry a big stick'. It didn't worked they way he hoped.

"For the Princesses!" Shining yelled as he charge up a combat spell in his horn. He wasn't able to get the shot off, as Scott lazily launched a bolt of Solar energy at him. It impacted his breastplate, scorching it beyond identification, and sending him crashing into the larger throne. He put his hand cannon back into his holster, convinced that the fight was over. He was wrong. The Element Bearers shifted into some kind of formation as their Elements started pulsing. The Guardians backed up, weary of the unknown power that they had. They started to rise into the air, about to go off and destroy the Guardians... at least, that's what they thought.

"David taught Goliath that the biggest have the hardest fall," Scott shouted at the Bearers, worrying Twilight. He pulled out his gun, whipping back his cloak in the process, and fired a high powered bolt at each of the mares. The bolts impacted and sent them each back a few feet, everybody confused (except Scott). Solar energy began to form around them until it exploded, sending them all back and into the wall, unconscious. "...Now you're not the underdog." The Sun Princess began to stir, either from the works of the medic now passed out on the floor or the large amount of noise that Scott's methods produced.

"Where... are we?" Celestia asked, though gently kept down by Nike.

"Relax, your Highness," He said gently as he used his knowledge of the Warlock was to send gentle waves of Solar energy on her and her sister, "The injuries Brooklyn dealt you will take some time to heal, but if you just lay there for a few minutes you will be fine, same does for your sister." She opened her eyes a little more, her vision becoming more clear.

"Who is Brooklyn?" She asked.

"That would be me," Scott said out of her range of clear vision. He knelt down and took off his helmet. The scar he got from the Princess was still smoldering a little, while Celestia instantly tensed as her vision fully returned, and saw the three humans surrounding her and her still unconscious sister. Scott sensed her tension and put a hand on her shoulder, partially calming her down. "No hard feelings, ma'am. Though I can't say the same about your subjects." She shakingly got to her hooves and surveyed the 'carnage': all of her guards, even her Captain, were strewn about the throne room unconscious, which was torn apart. The Elements were among the injured, but Celestia wasn't mad at them at all; She brought this upon them because of her impulses.

"I'm very sorry about this," Celestia said, her voice thick with remorse, "Had I thought over my actions, maybe this wouldn't have happened." Scott shrugged his shoulders as he watched Nike give each pony a dose of Solar energy, the Light starting to heal their wounds.

"Don't worry about it, ma'am, we've gotten worst first contacts," He said as he peered down at Twilight, studying her necklace, "Say, what is this made of?"

"Oh, the Elements of Harmony?" She asked, following his gaze, "Crystal, powered by-

"The Traveler's Light," He finished, earning an astonished look from the Princess. "Oh, allow me to introduce myself." We held out his hand, the other under his helmet. "Hunter Scott Bloomfield, Guardian of the First City of the Alliance of Light, and Guardian of the Traveler. Leader of Fireteam Excalibur." Celestia gasped, ignoring his hand. She could've started a war with the Traveler itself!

"You-you serve the Traveler?" She asked, still not convinced that they used the same Light that she was thinking of.

"Yah, his one of his spawn resurrected me a couple of years back," He replied, holding his hand out palm up. Sage appeared with a flash.

"Ah, you must be the Celestia," He aid, flying around her and studying her. "I've heard a lot about you from the Traveler." Celestia was surprised when she saw Scott with an uninterested look on his face.

"You are not surprised that the Traveler knows of me?" She asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Not really. The only reason we know this system existed was because of the Traveler, and it gave us detailed information about various subjects on this world, including you two. So tell me," He casually put his hand on his hand cannon, "How are you related to the Traveler and its pilgrimage to Mars, where we discovered it?" Celestia opened to mouth to speak before she was interrupted by Sage.

"Guardian, we have a situation." Judging by the tone in his voice, this was a _situation_. He put on his helmet and waved for his team to follow. They ran to the doorway, minus the door, while Celestia followed what they saw forever changed humanity's history.

"By the Traveler," Nike whispered as he looked up into the sky...

The Traveler above the Canterlot skyline.

/

 **Grimoire Entries:**

 **The Traveler's Exodus: After Fireteam Excalibur left for their mission in the Equis System, it spoke to the Speaker and told him they needed to travel to the Equis System. It then rose form the position it held for the last 800 years and went to the planet, where it resolved the sour relations after the first contact and-**

 **/ERROR/**

 **/DATA_STREAM_DISRUPTED/**

 **/ALL_GOOD_THINGS_COME_TO_THOSE_WHO_WAIT/**

/

 **Be sure to review and tell me what you want, what you enjoyed, or anything that comes to mind.**

 **Have a good Night/Day, an may eternal flames forever illuminate your path to destiny.**


	7. Revelations

**Hey, everyone! Welcome back to another chapter of G! A! E! S! If this is short-I originally planned it to be longer than most of these- I am sorry. Now, reviews!**

 **spartan120: Oh, you're here for the Italian stuff? Okay... *Adds a spaghetti scene in a future chapter***

 **Jebest4781: I'm glad that you're enjoying the final products, and this is the chapter where IT happens! Get hyped!**

 **Firestar-harry: This is about to get a while new level of crazy, trust me.**

 **Now, I want to explain the scene where Scott blasted Shining Armor last chapter. I originally was going to have a badass sword-lightsaber fight between the two, but by the time I got to writing it was 11:30 at night and just decided that he would just deck him with Sol Extinguisher. I didn't realize until halfway through with this that is was a near direct reference to the shooting of Indiana Jones: Raiders of The Lost Ark. When they shot the scene with the guy with the big ass scimitar, there was supposed to big a long fight with Indy's whip, but he was really sick at the time, so he just pulled out his revolver and shot him, making one of the best improvised scenes in film history. Ain't life crazy?**

 **Now, enough trivia, onto revelations!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OCs. MLP is property of Hasbro and Destiny is owned by Bungie and Activision. And if I owned Destiny, there would be a story worthy of the game.**

 **Enjoy** **.**

/

 _Canterlot, Equestria, Equis_

/

"By the Traveler," Nike whispered as he gazed upon said deity, who was above the broken rooftops of Canterlot, letting its glory be seen by all of the ponies below it. It wasn't long before Celestia, against her orders, and her revived sister came to the doorway to see what the fuss was about. They too dropped their jaws in wonder.

"Did you know... He was coming?" Celestia asked after a few minutes, snapping the Guardians out of their stupor.

"No," Scott said slowly as all of the fireteam's Ghosts appeared beside them, each one processing a message of some kind. After a moment, they stopped, and each looked to their owners.

"The Traveler calls upon His protectors," They said in unison, unusually emotionless, "His chosen Guardians." As the words left their vocabulators, they disappeared again, and Excalibur in its entirety, the two Princesses, and all of the Elements (though unconscious) were surrounded by pillars of Light, slowly rising. Seeing the Princesses panic, Nike tried to reassure them.

"Do not worry, your highnesses," He said softly, "I think we are being brought to the Traveler Himself." That didn't seem to calm them down.

"No!" Luna screamed as she tried to break out. It didn't matter if her magic was weak because of her injuries, or the Traveler's Light was next to indestructible, she wasn't able to break through. "I will not let Him judge me!" Celestia, while not as vocal, was just as terrified, if not more so. After another moment, they all were transmatted to a big white nothingness. The Guardians, who've transmatted thousands of times before, landed on their feet professionally. The Princesses, however, fell flat on their faces, groaning as they worked their sore muscles to hoist themselves back on all fours. The Elements woke up on impact, groaning as they tried to figure out where they were.

"That was a weird transmat sequence," Lanius said as he started an armor systems check himself, for Apollo was gone.

"It must have been a special variant used only by the Traveler," Nike said knelt down, running his gloved fingers across the ground. When he removed them, he saw traces of a strange new Light, white and fluffy, on his fingers that fazed out of existence after a few seconds. "Peculiar." He also checked his armor's hig powered sensors to find their location, and was pleasantly surprised to see that they weren't anywhere in the known universe. "It also appears that the Traveler has transported us to his own pocket dimension." Scott, only subconsciously acknowledging the information, walked up to Celestia.

"Hey, Princess," He said, seeing the Element bearers slowly regain their senses, "You got some explaining to do for those six." Celestia nodded and, wincing with each step, got over to the Mane Six and knelt down to them and started talking softly, too low for Excalibur to hear. They didn't pay it mind, as they waited for the Traveler to come. As they waited and the talking continued, Scott saw out of the corner of his eye that the faces of the Bearers slowly became less hostile. As the Princess finished up, the purple one-Twilight, if Scott remembered correctly-rose up and walked over to them.

"I'm terribly sorry about all the confusion," She said apologetically, "I let my aggression take over when you hurt Princess Celestia. If I had-"

"It's okay, Twilight?" She nodded. "Yah, it's alright. We've gotten in way bigger scraps before."

"Oh, is that so?" Rainbow Dash challenged, flying into his face. Lanius turned on a holoprojector in his helmet and showed a size accurate hologram of Crota himself, ugliness in all. All of the Equestrians screamed and backed away in fear, even the Alicorns. Scott and Nike looked to the hologram and chuckled a little.

"Oh, this guy was a good opponent," Lanius said as the hologram started to play, showing Excalibur defeating him by a large and long volley of bullets and rockets, "But he went down." The ponies were still petrified in fear, even as the Titan turned it off.

"W-w-what was that thing?" Fluttershy asked.

"That was Crota," Nike said as he started to collect samples of the strange Light in special vials, "A Hive Prince that threatened our very existence. When we received the intelligence and experience necessary to defeat him, we did so."

"Now, _now, do not scare these ponies,_ " A voice said, Excalibur immediately surrounding the ponies in a defensive formation, " _They are my Children as much as you are_."

"Is that Morgan Freeman?" Scott asked under his breath, the voice truly sounding like the centuries dead actor.

"No," Nike whispered, "I think that is..." A human figure appeared out of a flash of light, with pure white clothes and glowing skin with hair and a beard to match. As the Guardians saw him, they immediately dropped to one knee and bowed. The Traveler walked over to them slowly, the ponies frozen in wonder and fear. The Traveler stopped in front of Scott, and touched the top of his helmet.

" _Rise, Guardians_ ," He said as they rose slowly, taking off their helmets in respect for the deity in front of them.

"I think I speak for my team when I say it is such an honor to speak to you in this way," Scott said with unusual politeness. The Traveler simply chuckled.

" _If anything, the honor is all mine, Excalibur; Out of all the Guardians that have protected me for the past 800 years, you three are the most important. Why else have I blessed you with your new titles?_ " He looked over to Celestia and Luna, who were holding their heads down. As he started to walk over to them, everyone made a path.

"What's going on?" Twilight whispered, fearing for her mentor. As the Traveler stopped right in front of them, he gently wrapped an arm around both of them and pulled them in for a hug.

" _It is so good to finally reunite with you two,_ " He whispered, the Princesses eyes wide open in shock, " _You have redeemed yourselves in my eyes, after 1,000 years._ " As he pulled away, the sisters were in tears with smiles.

"Thank you-" Celestia said, but she was cut off by Luna, who gave the Traveler a big hug of her own.

"Father!" She exclaimed , wrapping her forelegs around his waist. He smiled and returned the favor. The only mortal not in complete shock was Nike, who had theorized this as soon as he did a scan on them; Their levels of Light were off the charts. As they let go, the Traveler looked to everyone else.

" _I suppose an explanation is in order,_ " He said as he waved his hand. The strange Light that Nike was looking at started to swirl in front of them until it showed footage of some kind, with three different ponies of each sub-species, but they looked very different. They were very human, standing on two legs, having arms that ended in hands, and they were wearing clothes. But their fur, different appendages that separated them, and their equine features showed that they were still ponies The specks of the Light each represented a bit that were seen on a video.

"Long ago," Celestia began as her horn glowed. The Light formed at her command, too. The three ponies started growling at each other. "The Three Tribes of ancient times were at bitter war, none of them would help the other. While most think the leaders of each tribe came together and founded Equestria on Hearth's Warming Day, that was not the case at all." The Traveler appeared above them, and the ponies began smiling and hugging each other. "Father united everypony under one nation, and for awhile everything was perfect."

"Until Discord," Luna spat out as her horn glowed, the image shifting into a strange creature that looked like it came out of Picasso's worst nightmares. "He was a creature of the Darkness. It thought that because we were so peaceful, it could destroy us with him as its tool." The image shifted to Equestria, but extremely screwed up. The image turned into a video, the plains that the Guardians had seen so far turned into chess boards, and pink clouds with chocolate rain drifting along. "He almost succeeded in destroying the land, until Father intervened." The Traveler took control of the Light display once more, shifting it into an image of the six necklaces that comprised the Elements of Harmony, and the Princesses themselves, though with the same bodies as the ponies so far.

" _When I finally broke free of the Chaotic Darkness Discord used, I created the Elements to defeat him, and my daughters to wield them._ " The image changed to a video consisting of Celestia and Luna using those Elements to blast Discord, slowly turning him into stone. As the process completed, the two were swarmed by numerous different ponies and were given crowns, which were put on their heads. " _They were proclaimed rulers of the land, and protected the innocent from many different threats over the course of a hundred years. I gave them the power to raise the sun and the moon so the ponies were so fragile, so they could feel completely safe at all times. And when the Darkness realized it couldn't defeat the Light directly, it decided to infect my daughter, Luna._ " At this, Luna started to tear back up.

"I am sorry I was not strong enough, Father," She said pitifully. She was silenced by a one armed fatherly hug.

" _No, it is I who should be sorry, I thought you did it all with your own free will._ " The display morphed into Princess Luna, but a lot more evil-looking, with cat-like pupils, carnivorous teeth, pointy armor, and an aura of darkness so great that it even though it was only a picture, it was felt within all. " _The Darkness used Luna's resent against her sister for her subjects liking the day more than the night, and tried to take over the land, and started a civil war that lasted over six years. I was powerless to stop it. After Celestia banished her to the moon, I felt that it was Ponykind's fault for all of the suffering, and punished them. I restricted the use of the Elements until Nightmare Moon returned, and devolved them into the state they are now. As I had left the Fallen before them, I traveled to the next system that supported sentient life, and after 200 years, I discovered Humanity._ " Seeing as though the ponies didn't know about Humanity's history, Scott stepped in and play diplomat. He experimentally waved his hand and though of a past event, and a hologram of the Traveler appeared in the state he was when he was first discovered over Mars, with the astronauts and the landscape completing the historic scene.

"Over 800 years ago, Humanity finally reached a different planet other than our own, a lifeless hulk called Mars. As they began exploring, they found the Traveler starting to terraform the place. After an unknown first contact, and we're never gonna find out what happened, are Traveler?" The god shook his head no. "Figures. Anyway, The Traveler began to help out Humanity. Within two years, we had achieved what we had never thought possible; Unification. After that, we advanced so fast that we achieved discoveries and milestones in years instead of the decades, probably centuries that it would've taken if we did it on our own. And after a century of a utopian society, everything went to shit."

"The Great Collapse," Lanius picked up, knowing that Scott's memories were still too painful to bring up. "The four species that the Darkness controlled attacked Humanity en masse." He changed the image to a diagram of the System. The celestial bodies in blue represented Humanity, which was almost very single rocky planet and moon. "We were pushed back from Pluto," The blue went to one speck on Earth, and everything they had was taken over by red, green, grey, and black. "...To one valley on Earth." Lanius took over.

"The Traveler sacrificed himself to save who was left, and the Guardians had to step up in protecting what was left of Humanity. My ancestors built the wall that surround our Last City. The Titans." Scott sighed and stepped back up.

"My ancestors remapped the world we lost, and brought back pieces of the past so we could understand and rebuild. The Hunters." Nike came up too.

"My ancestors rediscovered the world that was robbed from us, and make it better than it once was. The Warlocks." The Traveler morphed the image into one with Excalibur defeating the three protectors of the Black Garden.

" _Together, they are the men and women that I chose to defend Humanity and myself... my Guardians._ " The three Guardians in the room bowed.

"We wouldn't have it any other way, sir," Scott said, his voice thick with raw emotion. The Traveler nodded in appreciation, and clapped his hands together. Almost immediately, the particle that made the Light show possible wisped away, the Guardians' Ghosts materialized in the room, reunited with their partners, and Celestia was given an ultimatum.

" _Now that the ponies have redeemed themselves, I offer you a choice, daughters,_ " The Traveler said as he beckoned to Scott, who immediately came over. " _You may join Humanity and their newly formed Alliance, and reclaim your rightful bodies... or squander about your little empire in isolation._ " Unlike other decisions Celestia and Luna had to make in their past, this was the first one that had a clear answer.

"Yes," They said at once, shaking both of Scott's hands as a sign of unification. The Traveler smiled warmly as he witnessed the moment where all of his Children finally reunite...

" _Well, I believe it is time for you all to begin your new life with each other._ " The Princesses, along with Excalibur, nodded in determination, while the Elements truly didn't know what was going on. Almost immediately after the subtle head gestures were the ponies and Guardians were again surrounded by the Light. The Guardians slipped their helmets back on, each one relieved to see the little icon on the top right of their HUDs.

[All systems go,] Caesar said as Lanius' armor diagram appeared in his HUD, green covering every area of the armor.

[Sensor storage almost full and ready to study,] Apollo informed Nike as different files full of data recorded in the mission were shown on his HUD.

[Weapons operational,] Sage said as blueprints of every weapon Scott had on his person were displayed in his HUD.

[Good,] Scott said bitterly over his team's private communications channel, [Maybe we can prove to everyone that we aren't just mindless killing machines.] The other Guardians were silent after that, most of the duration of the transmat process.

[Scott, you know that is not true,] Nike said quietly, his position as the wisest of the group taking over. Scott sighed.

[I was,] He said just as they disappeared, going back to their own dimension, [And I still am.]

* * *

 _Same time_

 _Canterlot, Equestria, Equis_

The new jumpship, the new RECON Exo, shot into Equis' atmosphere as quick as it was quiet. The four human soldiers, clad in new TIPOCA Armored Suits, were each in their own respective corners, doing over their L-17m Adaptive Arc Rifles, also fresh out of R&D and the assembly line. The technology inside their weapons was so advanced, it was only available to the soldiers of their class for field testing.

"Thirty seconds," The pilot said, a young human female encased in a white plasteel hard suit, "And no jumping out of the bird before deployment, Blaze."

"Oh, come on," Blaze shot back, moving his fingers over the part on his customized yellow and grey armor where a large gash was, "At least that Dreg got what was comin to him!" One of his squadmates, in the standard armor variant with green paint in streaks, groaned.

"Why are you always talking?" He asked, on top of a few crates, "Did your growth tank spring a leak at some point?"

"Why are you always screwing with machines?" Blaze shot back, "Were you kept in your growth tank for too long, Engie?" The squad leader, slightly bigger than his soldiers and in orange and white armor, spoke up.

"Cut the chatter, both of you," He snapped, shutting them both up. The last squad member, with streaks of red paint-at least, that's what he claimed it was- all across his grey armor, most notably his helmet's faceplate, growled.

"Less talking, more stabbing," He growled, throwing a knife into the mounted head of a Goblin, the heavy blade going clean through the metal.

"Never subtle, are you Ven?" The pilot asked sarcastically. The squad leader ignored the antics and moved to the cockpit, where Canterlot Castle was finally coming into view. He put his hand on the chair's headrest.

"He never was," He whispered as he gazed at the broken rooftops. The pilot flexed her right hand, the mechanical whir of a prosthetic was heard as it moved.

"Don't need to tell me twice, Cantellan," She replied, remembering when she tried to prank him awake, learning that Ven always slept with a knife at his side. Cantellan merely chuckled as he turned back around and motioned to Engie.

"Let's get the Advisor in here," He ordered.

"You got it, sir," He replied obediently, tossing a metal disc into the middle of the room. As soon as it hit the floor, a hologram of a Titan in stark white armor appeared. After the image fizzled twice, he deemed the connection good enough to speak.

"Alright, Delta," He said, "A few hours ago, Fireteam Excalibur were sent to the newly discovered Equis System to recruit a new species also gifted with the Light to join the Alliance. We sent a few probes after them, and from what we could see, the natives, a bunch of ponies, were being attacked by a strange bug like race. Excalibur kicked them out of the city, and then we lost the feed. What's even stranger is that we lost the feed as soon as the Traveler got out of the System. Your mission is to find out what the hell is going on, defuse any kind of situation they are bound to make, and get everything ready for when First Fleet gets over there."

"How come we're always cleaning up their messes?" Blaze asked sarcastically, "Are they supposed to be the best of the best?"

"In killing things," Engie said, "Not making peace with them."

"You know what to do, Delta," The Advisor interrupted, "Advisor; out." The hologram flicked off, just as they reached the designated Canterlot airspace.

"10 seconds, boys," The pilot said as she pressed a few button s above her. Delta Squad got into a good formation for when they transmatted down.

"Make sure the bird isn't discovered, Crane," Cantellan ordered, "Try to find the Guardians' ships and follow them."

"Roger that," Crane replied, "Be safe Delta." The Exo jumpship was right above the courtyard of the castle.

"Ah, would you miss us?" Blaze asked. Before Crane could shoot back, they disappeared from the troop bay. They immediately reappeared onto the ground below, weapons at the ready. All they saw was death and destruction, and a wounded Changeling with its two back legs blown off. For some reason, it looked different then what their intelligence was made to believe. Instead of a pony-like insect, it was a combination of a pony, insect, and a human.

"Let's get to that castle... And someone relieve the poor bastard," Cantellan ordered. Ven, with his rifle in Sniper mode, fired a round into the suffering Changeling's head, its head exploding, while the squad jogged towards the castle gates. As they reached it, the saw that the doors were already open, off the hinges and on the ground.

"Looks like Lanius' work," Engie commented, "He must've kicked the damn things open."

"Search the place, commandos," Cantellan ordered, ignoring the comment. The squad immediately fanned out the searched the unconscious bodies of the Royal Guards, all of them noticing they were humanoid pony things instead of regular ponies like their intel lead them to believe.

"I don't like this, sir," Blaze said as he slapped the apparent captain's muzzle a few times, getting a groan in return, "This seems like their handiwork."

"Some kind of aggressive negotiations," Engie said, completing the thought, "But if that's the case, where're the Princesses?" Ven, meanwhile was looking up into the sky, the Traveler up there.

"Probably has to do with the god ball," He said. Almost immediately, multiple flashes went through the room.

"Formation Gamma, Now!" Cantellan ordered. The commandos got into a rough wall in front of the white pillars of Light that appeared in front of the thrones; Ven propped his sniper rifle against a large piece of stone, Blaze had his Anti-Tank attachment on and behind another piece of rubble, and Engie and Cantellan were side by side with their rifles, in their base form, pointed at the commotion while out in the open. After a few moments, the pillars disappeared to reveal Fireteam Excalibur and eight other of those anthro ponies, who were all wearing clothes that complimented their color of fur ( **the stuff they wear in Equestria Girls, bitch about it later** ). The commandos immediately lowered their weapons upon seeing the legendary Guardians.

"Cantellan," Scott greeted as he walked out to him, the squad leader doing the same thing.

"Bloomfield," He said simply. As the two were face to face, they clasped hands and embraced in a bro hug.

"Good to see you, brother," Scott said as the others did similar things around them, the Equestrians in the back not understanding what was going on.

"Likewise, brother," Cantellan replied as they got out of the hug. He looked to the ponies behind and smiled under his helmet. "So I take it the mission was a success?" Scott laughed.

"you're standing around the rough patches," He said, gesturing to the passed out Royal Guards, "But in the end, we have a few more allies that have A LOT to share." Cantellan nodded.

"Good," Blaze cut in, "Cause Command is coming here personally to find out." That surprised the Guardians.

"First Fleet's coming here?" Lanius asked, thinking before that that group of ships would never eave the Sol System. Engie's wrist communicator beeped. He looked down and chuckled.

"No, their here right now," He said. Nike motioned for the ponies to follow, and ran towards the doors after his team. As they reached it, they were greeted with many different starships resting in the sky, consisting of ships Fallen, Cabal, and Human in origin and design. The Alliance of Light First Fleet.

"Oh my," Celestia whispered, having ever seen anything like what she was seeing in her entire life.

"Soon, your ponies will be able to make marvels like this, Princess," Nike said softly. He took off his helmet and looked Celestia in the eye.

"Welcome to the Alliance of Light."

* * *

 **Grimoire Entires:**

 **Project Phoenix: In the years following the Collapse, scientists discovered how to make Stasis Bubbles, which would be able to make an area not feel the effects of time. Three bubbles were created in a 5 kilometer area and filled with the brightest Humanity had, where they worked for over 700 years trying to make the most advanced technology ever produced to give Humanity the edge over the Darkness/ Supplied regularly with raw materials and new recruits over the centuries they worked, they made advancements that succeeded the miracles made during the Golden Age. They were popped two days after the Black Garden was destroyed, which gave Humanity access to cloning, combat starships that exceeded three kilometers, Light-powered weaponry, and new armor among other things.**

 **Alliance of Light Navy: One of the benefits of Project Phoenix was the design and development of a Human Space Navy. With new energy shielding technology, newly discovered super alloys, and state of the art Light cannons, the new Navy consisted of over one hundred ships, the largest being about three kilometers long, by the time the Stasis Bubbles were popped. Orbital shipyards were hastily constructed by the Alliance after the Navy's first skirmish against the Cabal's naval detachment over Mars, which saw its destruction with only one Human ship lost. After the Fallen joined, their ships were also upgraded and expanded. The Navy now is 513 ships strong.**

 **Army of The Vanguard: Another section of Project Phoenix, the Army of the Vanguard filled the gap that the Guardians made; While they were mostly offensive, the standard army would keep the peace and defend different points that the Guardians wiped out or secured. Armed with weapons on par with the Guardians, and clothed in armored suits that enchanted the wearer's strength, the army is comprised of clones of different templates, regular Humans, Exos, Awoken, Fallen, and some Cabal. It is the pinnacle of the new unity between Humanity and its former enemies, and is about 10 million strong.**

 **Commando Program: Knowing that there would be the need of a bridge connecting the easy replacement of the regular Vanguard grunt and the valuable Guardian, the Commandos were born. Primarily used as the solution to problems not serious enough to warrant Guardians, and to hard for the regular grunts, and secondarily used to field test to technology. The best of this new breed of supersoldier is Delta Squad, comprised of Callsign: Cantellan, Callsign: Blaze, Callsign: Engie, and Callsign: Ven. They are skilled enough to due some Guardian business without support, but are mostly used to fix what Fireteam Excalibur mess up.**

 **The Traveler's Exodus:** **After Fireteam Excalibur left for their mission in the Equis System, it spoke to the Speaker and told him they needed to travel to the Equis System. It then rose form the position it held for the last 800 years and went to the planet, where it resolved the sour relations after the first contact and helped the ponies get accepted into the Alliance of Light.**

* * *

 **Yay, finally done! And with a lot more stuff! If you haven't seen the poll on my profile yet, please check that out. But I have a problem... I don't really know what to do next. Of course, I have the next few chapters to complete this story arc, I don't know what to do afterwards. Me and Jeb have the base of a crossover with Excalibur set nd ready to start work on, along with a side story, but that's it. So tell me; Do you want one big story, or a bunch of different stories after this is done?**

 **Have a good Night/Day, an may eternal flames forever illuminate your path to destiny.**


	8. I'm sorry

**I'm sorry. Sorry for keeping you on a cliffhangar for 8 months, and coming back saying...I'm discontinuing this story. I'm done with it. It was rushed, it was written horribly, too many obvious crossovers that were done terribly...**

 **I could go on, but I'll let you do that. I'm making it a challenge; Roast this story. With a napalm launcher.**

 **However, I am continuing it. I will leave the story on the site though. It will be a testament to my start on this site. A shitty start, but a start nonetheless. I'll have a more detailed explanation in the new story, but for now, I apologize.**

 **And give you a warning to strap yourselves in.**

 **Have a good Night-Day, and may eternal flames forever illuminate your path to destiny.**


End file.
